The Hobbit: Odd Love in Strange Times
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A BOTFA AU; As a massive orc army approaches, the Dwarves, Elves and Men prepare for them. But when Bard's children are kidnapped to be used as hostages, a rescue effort must be made. During this hidden feelings emerge and certain couples come to realize how much they care. All the while, the Battle looms closer. Pairings inside; rated for scenes of torture.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hobbit: Odd Love in Strange Times**

Chapter 1 of a new Hobbit story, a BOTFA AU; just a few notes, in this Thorin does not fall victim to Gold Sickness and is more willing to help those in Lake-Town. He also is willing to put his distaste of Elves aside, in order to deal with a bigger threat. Just a note this is completely separate from my other Hobbit story, just to avoid any confusion.

Pairings: Bain/OC, Fili/Sigrid, Kili/Tauriel.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit and associated works belong to JRR Tolkien; Peter Jackson and other associated companies.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Bilbo Baggins looked out over the smoking remains of what was once Lake-Town; feeling a mixture of relief and concern. The dragon Smaug had been slain; they had witnessed it from the very mountain where they now stood, not far from Erebor. After burning and attacking most of the town, he had been slain and fell on the town, reducing it to its current state.

He looked around at his companions, the Dwarves he had travelled so far with, so long ago, at the beginning of the journey. They all looked towards the ruined town with similar expressions; four of them had stayed behind in Lake-Town, for varying reasons and now there was fear they could have died. That wasn't the only concern for them either.

'_The people of Lake-Town, if they survived they, they'll need help…They'll need the gold they were promised.' _Bilbo noted to himself.

He turned his head towards the leader of their company, Thorin Oakenshield. Unlike the others, his expression was unreadable.

'_Thorin's grandfather fell victim to gold sickness…What if, what if Thorin…But…' _Bilbo shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

He didn't want to think that way about the Dwarf whom he had come to respect and even regard as a friend. He knew, despite his impassiveness, that Thorin must be concerned, two of the Dwarves that stayed behind were his nephews and, since he had no children of his own, heirs after all.

Finally turning his attention back to the ruined town Bilbo sighed.

"Well it, it's over." He said at last.

Thorin finally stirred and shook his head. "Smaug is dead, the town is destroyed; but it's not over. The people of Lake-Town will head for Dale, and will likely come to us for aid."

Bilbo turned to him along with the other Dwarves. "You really think they could have survived that?"

"There will be survivors; Smaug wasn't exactly subtle." Thorin replied. "They will have had warning. But that's not all, now that we have the mountain, we will be found…Azog."

Bilbo froze at the mention of the Pale Orc, he had almost forgotten about him.

Thorin nodded. "He will come at us in force now. We don't know if he has an army, or simply a war pack; but we can't take chances, we must reinforce our defences and be prepared to help the survivors that arrive."

Bilbo nodded and then Dwalin spoke up. "We better hurry then, the others have already returned to the Mountain."

Bilbo noticed this was true and began to make his way back. He overheard however, what was being said between the two Dwarves.

"There's been no sign of the Arkenstone." Dwalin was saying carefully.

Thorin sighed. "We must find it, it's there somewhere…Whenever we have a chance, we look for it, until then, focus on improving the defences, and be ready for those from Lake Town."

Bilbo bit his lip at this and surreptitiously touched his pocket where said jewel was hidden. Unnoticed by the Dwarves he pretended nothing had happened and they headed back towards the mountain.

* * *

Bard sighed, wondering if saving Alfrid had been the right choice. But he had seen so much death in the space of a few hours, he was sick of it. He didn't want there to be any more, there was no need for there to be any more. He looked around briefly, noticing the survivors, as well as what they were able to salvage. It wasn't looking good.

In that moment however he was distracted from these thoughts when he was nearly knocked off his feet by the person embracing him.

"Da, you're alive!" Sigrid cried.

Bard smiled and returned the embrace. "It's alright Sigrid, we made it."

He was referring of course to himself and his son, Bain, who had stayed behind in the burning Lake-Town to help him kill the dragon. Bain stood next his father and older sister, smiling, until he too was nearly knocked off his feet, by his younger sister Tilda.

"Da, Bain!" The young girl cried in relief as the townsfolk all murmured, still surprised by their survival.

Not too long afterwards, Bard and his family began helping the townsfolk as they gathered all their supplies together, to try and find out what they had. Bard had noticed the different way they were treating him and his family now, to them he was now a hero, a Dragonslayer. While their former ruler, the Master of Lake-Town tried to flee, Bard had stayed to fight; earning their respect and admiration.

Slightly separate from the rest of his family, Bain continued to work, yet was also looking around, concerned.

"Bain."

He turned, smiling as he heard the familiar voice.

Approaching him was a girl the same age as him, she was rather tall for her age, being nearly the same height as him with long black hair and dark brown eyes. She was slightly pudgy although not fat, clad in a simple rough peasant dress. Her posture made it clear she was strong, not afraid of challenging authority yet also kind and caring towards those she cared for.

Bain stepped closer to her; relief growing inside him. "Elisa."

He whispered her name, almost like a prayer. She smiled and they embraced. Elisa was the daughter of Finn, Lake-Town's blacksmith and his wife Melynda. She and Bain were also very close; Bain would even say, in love. But they were tentative, slow, mainly as their relationship was relatively new.

"You're alive." He remarked in relief. "I was afraid that…"

Elisa pulled back, looking him directly in the eye. "I'm the one who should be saying that. You stayed behind in Lake-Town while it burned…"

She smacked his chest and shook her head. "Never do that to me again."

"Sorry, but I had to help Da, it was the only way to kill the dragon". He told her softly.

She sighed but then smiled and they gently kissed briefly before parting and continuing to work, although they remained close to each other.

Elsewhere in the crowd, Sigrid was busy gathering what medical supplies had been salvaged. She glanced over at the Dwarves that were still present. Kili seemed to have made a full recovery and was talking happily with the red haired female Elf who had saved him. The two older Dwarves, Oin and Bofur if she remembered their names right, were watching this warily.

She couldn't see the blonde Dwarf, Fili, however. That was, until he appeared next to her.

"Are you alright Sigrid?" He asked, making her jump. "You look troubled."

She turned to him, feeling the heat rise to her face. "Oh, Fili I...No, it's nothing major, I'm just concerned."

Fili quirked an eyebrow at that. "Concerned, Sigrid, you should be happy, your father, your siblings, so many here have survived."

"But where will we go from here, we can't stay here, what with winter approaching and all, we'll freeze." She replied; desperation in her voice.

Fili however did his best to reassure her. "Everything will be fine, I'm sure your father will think of something."

Sigrid nodded, feeling hopeful. Sure enough, Bard had a plan; he had finished talking to Percy, who Bard knew could be trusted and so had found himself as Bard's second in command, and they had agreed on a course of action. Bard turned and began to address the crowd, who stopped and turned to him; listening.

"Everyone, we cannot remain here; but there is somewhere we can do, something we must do." He looked around, the crowd watched him with intent, with hope; they knew the dangers of staying here after all. "We can go to Dale; Thorin Oakenshield made a deal with us, we must speak with him, see that he keeps it, it won't be easy, I cannot ask you to follow me. But I see this as our best chance. If anyone does not wish to follow, or has other ideas, other roads open to them, I will respect that."

The crowd was greatly moved by this and, in spite of his words, the all opted to follow him to Dale. The Dwarves and the female Elf even agreed to accompany them too. Bard let out a slow breath, this was it, the decision had been made, now they began travelling, heading for Dale.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hobbit: Odd Love in Strange Times**

Chapter 2 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkein and all associated companies.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Having gathered their supplies, the people of Lake-Town began their journey to Dale. Their progress was slow but steady. There were wounded, but, inspired by Bard, those wounded put a brave face on things. Yet Bard insisted on them being treated as much as possible, so as not to make their wounds worse. The Dwarves and Tauriel accompanied them; doing what they could to help when necessary.

As the other Dwarves were preoccupied, they failed to notice the strange way Fili was acting. He was glancing, several times, over at Bard and his family. More specifically he was glancing at the eldest of Bard's children, Sigrid. His mind had been on other things most of the time, but he could not deny he hadn't noticed the strange feelings that stirred up inside him whenever he looked at her.

Shortly after Tauriel had healed his brother, Fili had found himself helping Sigrid tidy up the mess the orcs had made when they attacked. He had noticed things about her that he hadn't before and found her company delightful; that feeling had since grown.

'_Could it be that I…have feelings for her?' _He wondered; shocked at the thought.

He had seen the way Kili looked at Tauriel and recognized his reactions for what they were. To think of himself acting the same way, towards Sigrid, it seemed strange to him.

He glanced at her again and smiled lightly. _'I can't deny she is beautiful, but she is a lass of the race of Men, still a child…'_

He continued to ponder these thoughts, as he helped an old woman who had tripped back to her feet.

Unbeknownst to Fili, Sigrid was in fact sneaking glances at, and thinking about, him too. She bit her lip as she did just that, looking away quickly as his head turned in her direction.

'_He is…I've never met anyone like him.' _She mused as she pondered on the golden haired heir of Durin. _'We've not really known each other that long but; it feels like. He's so…'_

She was jolted out of her thoughts by her sister's voice.

"Sigrid; are you alright?"

She started and turned to Tilda, surprised. "Of-of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Tilda looked at her, brow creased in confusion. "Are you sure, your cheeks are red, I thought you had a fever?"

Sigrid bit her lip, realizing she had been blushing.

"It's nothing to worry about, really." She said quickly; trying to compose herself.

Tilda looked at her strangely but accepted her explanation.

'_I'll have to be careful not to let that happen again.' _She noted to herself. _'Tilda might have accepted what I said, but Da and Bain, no, they'd keep going until they found out the truth.'_

Finally composed she focused on continuing the journey. Although still, every now and again, her gaze strayed over to the Dwarf Prince; although she tried very hard to be subtle about it and not let her thoughts get away from her.

Sometime later the large group had stopped to rest and grab something to eat. They made do with what they had, trying to make it last. Sigrid found herself taking some of the food over to where the Dwarves were sitting, talking quietly together. They all looked up as she arrived, Fili smiled politely at her and she felt a fluttering in her stomach.

"Here, I'm sorry, it's all we can spare." She said; handing the food over.

The Dwarves took the food gratefully; all nodding and thanking her, understanding the difficulties faced by the group right now.

Sigrid found herself lingering; she cast around for conversation, but could only come up with. "I hope you're all, well."

She cursed herself but the Dwarves smiled and Fili then replied. "We're all fine, thank you."

She nodded and yet still she lingered as the Dwarves ate; yet they didn't seem to mind; so she remained. A short while later Tauriel returned from scouting ahead; Kili stood and went to meet with her. The other Dwarves watched him go and shared a nervous look. Realizing what was happened Sigrid turned to leave, but couldn't help but overhear what they were saying.

"This could present some problems." Bofur noted.

Oin nodded. "Indeed; if Thorin were to find out…He'd be furious, his own nephew and an Elf lass…"

Fili then spoke up. "No ifs, Uncle will find out. I don't know about the two of you, but I will stand by my brother, no matter what."

The other Dwarves fell silent after that and Sigrid moved away; feeling like she was an intruder.

Bain looked up from the food he had just finished and noticed Sigrid. He watched her carefully, realizing she had been talking with the Dwarves. He had noticed how she had been spending quite some time with them during the journey, particularly the blonde one, Fili.

Feeling he ought to say something he turned to his father. "Da; I um…Sigrid seems to be spending a lot of time with the Dwarves, Fili in particular."

Bard smiled gently. "I've noticed; I don't see any harm in it Bain. It's quite clear they are friendly, that may even help us."

"You don't think though that…" Bain began, trailing off.

Bard narrowed his eyes, he had been wondering that, but there was nothing to prove it.

"Let's not jump to any conclusions." He stated. "Besides; what about you and that girl?"

Bain blushed immediately upon mention of her. "Elisa…Yes; we are, we're still seeing each other."

He looked over at where she was sitting, eating with her parents. She caught his gaze and smiled at him, he felt his face heat up even more.

"We're in love Da; I know her parents didn't…and I thought you…"

Bard shook his head. "Bain, it's alright; I understand."

Bain took a moment to realize that his father was actually giving their relationship his blessing and smiled.

Bard nodded and then explained. "Just be careful and always be sure to let Elisa know how much you care."

Bain smiled at this and nodded.

Finally, the group felt relief as they finally beheld the city of Dale. It was a ruin true, but there was still hope that it could offer shelter. That was what they needed most right now. Soon the people were moving into the city, already on the lookout for anything that could be used for help. Tauriel opted to remain with them, but the Dwarves announced their intentions to leave.

"We have to join up with our kin in Erebor." Kili explained.

The others nodded with Bofur adding. "Oh yeah, they'll be expecting us."

So they bid farewell to those they had befriended. Kili seemed to have a hard time saying goodbye to Tauriel. Fili had to admit, he felt something similar when he said farewell to Sigrid. Especially when she returned it, blushing as she did so. That had surprised him, but he said nothing of it. Soon they departed, Fili and Kili both taking a moment to look back as they did so.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hobbit: Odd Love in Strange Times**

Chapter 3 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you like her :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkein, Peter Jackson and associated companies.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Bard sighed as he aided a small group of Lake-Town men in shifting rubble from the doorway of one of the buildings. They hoped to find some kind of shelter inside. As they finished he looked around the desolated buildings; he shook his head; everything was in ruin. The only building that could reasonably be considered worthy of shelter was the castle itself.

'_The castle is the best, there are a few others but…most of the buildings no longer have roofs.' _He noted to himself.

It was then that Bain walked over to his father. "Da, I've had no luck finding any shelter on the eastern side. There just doesn't seem to be enough places for everyone."

Bard nodded. "You're right Bain; winter setting in too. This is going to present a real problem."

Bain bit his lip as he looked around; he could see so many of the people, their eyes filled with hope.

'_They trusted Da, they followed him here. He doesn't want to let them down.' _He pondered worriedly. _'Yet if we don't get help, they'll all die from exposure.'_

He frowned at Alfrid who was acting more important than he actually was, yet not doing any work himself, as usual.

He sighed. "We'll need aid."

Bard nodded.  
"Yes, I know, it looks like I'll need to deal with this sooner than I thought." He stated.

Bain looked confused but then Bard explained.

"I'll have to speak with Thorin Oakenshield; we'll need his help sooner than I thought."

Bain nodded and, so, after verifying everything was in as much order as possible, Bard rode out from Dale to Erebor.

* * *

Bard rode up the uneven path towards the mountain; he was surprised to note that much of what had once been ruin was partially repaired. Suddenly a voice rang out.

"Hold there, state your business!" He recognized the voice as belonging to the Dwarf Balin.

Bard called out. "You know me Balin; Bard from Lake-Town!"

There was a brief pause before Balin replied. "Ah yes, although, if what's been happening is true, it's King of Dale now."

Bard sighed; that was how people viewed him now, he still wasn't used to it, didn't feel if it was a genuine term yet.

"Maybe so; I must speak with _your_ King; about an, agreement that was made." He called back.

"Of course." Balin replied. "Come up; as you can see, we've yet to repair the gates."

Bard dismounted and led his horse nearer before entering the Dwarven kingdom. He could hear the echoing voices of the other Dwarves, it sounded like they were searching for something. It was then Balin appeared, emerging from one of the corridors.

He smiled at him. "Welcome, come along, I'll take you to Thorin."

Bard nodded and followed him towards Erebor's throne room. When he entered he was surprised by the sight before him. He had heard the rumours of the vast horde of gold, but seeing it was something else. He looked away however; instead turning his gaze to Thorin.

Thorin was seated on the throne on which his grandfather sat. He was surprised at the short length of time in which the crown had been made. He was still wondering about the Arkenstone, but truthfully, that was all. His main concern right now was to deal with the matter that had been brought before him.

"Thorin; I am glad you've agreed to meet me." Bard said immediately. "I recall you promised the people of Lake-Town a share of the gold in the mountain. That gold will help us get aid, aid we sorely need."

He explained the situation the people of Lake-Town faced, as well as their current location and what they had found there.

Thorin sighed sadly. "I understand what you are saying, but I'm afraid that will have to wait."

Bard tensed; glaring. "What, why?"

Thorin shook his head.

"I intend to honour my pledge." He remarked. "But right now, danger approaches. An orc named Azog. He has been hunting us relentlessly. Now that we've reclaimed the mountain; he knows where we are. He's likely to attack."

Bard was shocked by that; the thought of an attack by an orc pack, or worse, orc army, put everything he had worked for to get the people here in jeopardy. He knew he couldn't just leave this.

Finally he made up his mind and spoke purposely to Thorin.

"How can we help you?"

Thorin narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "No, we've already sent for help. You should have taken your people elsewhere. This place isn't safe."

"You think he'll attack Dale, as well as Erebor?" Bard asked, startled.

Thorin nodded and explained. "He'll attack anything he can, simply to cause pain. We've sent to the Iron Hills for help; we can only wait and hope Dain can respond in time."

"I will summon every able bodied man to defend Dale." Bard replied at once.

It was Thorin's turn to be startled. "You are certain of this?"

Bard nodded. "Yes, we may not be warriors by profession; but we are still able and we will not let anyone threaten us."

It was then another voice spoke up, startling Bard as he hadn't noticed the Hobbit approaching.

"We'll need every we can find, I say we accept." He paused nervously. "What of…the elves, you both share a common enemy in Azog."

It was clear from Thorin's expression that Elves were a touchy subject. He had gone rigid and seemed to be desperately trying to control himself.

Finally he spoke, through clenched teeth. "True, but I doubt their King would put our differences aside."

"Thorin..." Bilbo desperately tried to reason.

Thorin shook his head. "If the men of Dale wish to help, I will accept it. But remember, we are speaking of Thranduil, he would never form an alliance with anyone, unless…"

He trailed off and then added. "…It served his interests to do so."

That drew looks from the others in the throne room; as Thorin suddenly smiled, as if he remembered something.

"Yes; I have something he wants…Something he'll do anything to get his hands on."

It was clear he was certain that this would work.

* * *

With a roar from the albino Warg he rode, Azog led his armies onwards. As they travelled onwards however they heard the approach of a Warg. Azog signalled for them to stop and waited. Soon the Warg appeared and Azog grinned, recognizing the rider it was Bolg.

"_You have returned._" He remarked gleefully.

Bolg grimaced. "_I have._"

Azog looked around, noting that Bolg was alone. "_Where are the others?_"

"_We attacked the Dwarves as they took refuge with Men; but they had help. Elf scum!_"

Azog growled in rage. "_Elves, and only you survived?_"

Bolg nodded and, in his rage, Azog lashed out with his bladed arm and severed the head of the orc next to him.

Finally Azog gave his orders. "_Bolg, go to Mount Gundabad and gather the rest of our army; bring them through the hills. The rest of us will go to attack the mountain!_"

Bolg rode away quickly. Azog bellowed an order and the army marched on, with even greater purpose.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Hobbit: Odd Love in Strange Times**

Chapter 4 of my Hobbit story, enjoy :)

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, that's kinda what I'm aiming for.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Caserna: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah well, in this he's not afflicted by Gold Sickness, so he's thinking rationally.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien, Peter Jackson and all associated companies.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Bard had returned to Dale, along with Thorin, Balin, Fili, Kili, Dwalin and Bifur. Bilbo had come along too; yet his mind was elsewhere; wondering about Thorin's plan for the Elves. Bard had quickly relayed the news of the orc army and already, hearing his plans, there was much work being done in Dale. People attempting to find weapons; working on repairing Dale and other matters. Balin looked around sadly at Dale and shook his head.

"This won't be easy." He remarked mournfully. "The people have strong spirits, but we don't have time to make proper repairs. Right the walls are just too unstable."

Thorin nodded; replying. "I agree, but there's little time to do more. These repairs will take months to complete, Azog will be here before that."

It was at that moment Fili returned from the Dale armoury. "There's no shortage of weapons, or of people willing to help fight. Not all of them have much skill though."

"True, but they're all they have to defend them." Kili remarked as he too joined the small group near Dale's entrance. He wasn't alone either, Tauriel was with him, sharing his worried expression.

Thorin nodded slowly. "The soon er Dain and his men arrive, the better."

The other Dwarves did not fail to notice, Thorin seemed to be doing his utmost not to react to Tauriel's presence. Or her obvious closeness to Kili.

Wishing to distract his uncle from that; Fili spoke up.

"You're certain Dain's forces will be enough?"

Thorn nodded; Balin seemed less reassured however. "They'll have to be, unless…Are you sure about this Thorin?"

Thorin smiled lightly. "I'm certain this gamble will pay off, we'll have the Elves help."

That confused the others and Dwalin then asked. "How exactly do you plan to do that?"

"My grandfather refuses certain gems to Thranduil. I plan to 'correct' that." Thorin explained. "Even he won't be able to resist when he sees what I offer, the main issue is getting him to come here."

Tauriel then spoke up. "I believe I can help with that."

The Dwarves all turned to look at her and she continued. "We must send him a message; a message that informs him that he is expected at Erebor. He is already on his way, no doubt, having heard of the dragon's fall. Send the message that you also hold me as a hostage; he will be here quicker than an arrow."

"Tauriel, you…" Kili began but she smirked, shaking her head.

"Of course it's all words; but he'll believe it, especially if he doesn't see me with you when he arrives."

The other Dwarves grinned and Thorin nodded. "It has its merits, very well."

So they decided to put that plan into motion. Meanwhile they set about, seeing if there was anything else they could do for Dale.

As they worked, trying to help out, Fili stopped briefly. He smiled widely as he spotted Sigrid. Sadly there were quite a few children left orphaned by Smaug's attack. Yet now they were gathered around Sigrid, she had given out some food to them and they were eating. All except for one girl who had an injury to her arm. Sigrid was busy bandaging it up, taking great care with the child. It was at that moment she looked up and met his gaze. She blushed and returned his smile.

'_There it is again, that feeling.' _He noted. _'It's…I wonder…'_

"Fili." His uncle's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

He turned and, seeing his uncle's expression quickly got back to work. "Sorry."

Thorin shook his head; he had seen what Fili had been doing. Needless to say, it disturbed him slightly.

'_Kili and that She-Elf…Now it seems Fili is becoming enamoured by that _girl_.' _He thought to himself. _'My nephews certainly have strange tastes.'_

He turned and joined Balin as they continued to review their chances and any other options they could take. As they did so, they noted Bain as he helped a group of Lake-Town men repair one of the damaged buildings. Spotting them he detached himself from the group and hurried over.

"How fare the repairs?" Balin asked.

Bain shook his head sadly. "Many of these buildings are starting to become decent shelters. But none of them are currently any good, defensibly."

The Dwarves nodded; it was as they feared.

Later, the Dwarves and Bard had gathered in the town square. They all had in thing in agreement, that Dale was too weak to properly be defended at the moment.

"But what can we do?" Bard remarked. "We cannot just abandon the people."

Thorin sighed heavily. "This is war, people will die…But we must ensure that loss is as small as possible. We cannot have those who cannot fight be slaughtered like animals."

The others lapsed into deep though; it was then Fili came up with an idea.

"Thorin, perhaps we could hide the people of Lake-Town in Erebor. It's certainly big enough."

Thorin pondered that for a moment. "There are halls within halls within the mountain…Yes, it may be our best option. We'll never be able to make Dale defensible enough at this rate."

Balin was worried however. "There is still great risk in such a move."

"True." Thorin agreed. "But the mountain is the best defence we have to offer, it will provide shelter too. It is our best chance."

He turned to Bard. "What do you say?"

Bard nodded. "I have to agree; it is our best option."

"Then we better get started quickly."

So preparations were soon underway to transport the people of Lake-Town to Erebor. However it was then a problem emerged as Bain looked around and noticed something.

"Da." He called out worriedly. "Where's Tilda?"

Bard looked around, panic seized him as, sure enough, his youngest was missing.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Hobbit: Odd Love in Strange Times**

Chapter 5 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkein, Peter Jackson and all associated companies.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Almost immediately a sense of fear and worry gripped them. Tilda was nowhere in sight; Bard was doing his best to stay calm, for the sake of the others. It wasn't easy however.

"Where did she go?" He muttered worriedly.

Bain turned to where Sigrid was standing, trying to help the children prepare for the journey to Erebor.

He quickly called out to her. "Sigrid, where's Tilda?"

Sigrid looked up, confusion and worry written all over her face. "What, I don't know, I thought she was with you?"

Bain shook his head; starting to panic.

"No; I have no idea where she's gone." He said quickly.

Bard sighed. "This doesn't make any sense, where could she be?"

It was then a new voice joined them. "Is there a problem?"

They turned and saw Bilbo standing there; looking at them, clearly concerned.

"My youngest daughter has gone missing. "Bard explained. "She's just…vanished."

"She could be anywhere now, she could be in trouble." Bain added.

Bilbo nodded; thinking hard. "We, we should inform Thorin; this, this isn't…"

He never finished since Bard immediately hurried to where the Dwarf King was aiding his people in leading the Lake-Town people out of the city. Bard quickly explained the situation to Thorin who seemed rather put out by the information.

"We've already started moving people to the mountain." Thorin remarked. "This…This complicates things."

Bard nodded sadly; meanwhile Bain and Sigrid were talking quickly and quietly together.

Finally, they seemed to reach a decision and turned back to their father.

"Da, you help the Dwarves get everyone to the mountain." Sigrid said at last. "Bain and I will look for Tilda."

Bard turned to them; looking even more worried now. "Are you sure, I mean, what if there's danger?"

Bain merely put his hand on the sword he was wearing. "We're prepared; we'll find her Da, I promise."

"Very well; just be careful." Bard said at last.

With that they turned and headed into Dale. Bard watched them go, concerned but hopeful. He then turned back to Thorin.

"Well, I guess our only option is to continue evacuating the people." He remarked.

Thorin nodded. "Very well; let's go, Dwalin, get the others from the mountain to come and help. We'll need escorts to be safe."

Dwalin hurried back to Erebor to do just that. Meanwhile, Bard joined the remaining Dwarves and Bilbo in helping the people gather supplies that they would need and ensuring those could fight had weapons.

He was aided in this by Percy, who had become something of a second-in-command to Bard. Unseen by the others, Bard wasn't the only one to watch Bain and Sigrid go off in search of their sister. Two others had seen them go too; Elisa and Fili and both were greatly concerned.

Fili tried to focus on helping the others. But his mind wandered back to Sigrid and Bain's departure.

'_Maybe I should have gone with them; Sigrid is unarmed.' _He fretted. _'What if Bain gets outnumbered. I'm sure he does his best but, he'd not a trained fighter.'_

He caught himself once again thinking of Sigrid in that manner and the unusual feelings. He shook his head.

'_What is wrong with me, I need to focus.' _He told himself firmly. _'Besides; I shouldn't be thinking that way.'_

But despite his attempts, his mind still wandered. Elisa meanwhile had finished packing what she could, along with her parents. She bit her lip, her worries clouding her mind; her parents noticed her preoccupation however.

"Elisa." Her father Finn said softly, getting her attention. "Are you alright?"

She started but then sighed. "I…I'm worried about Bain and Sigrid Da."

The catch in her voice when she said Bain's name however wasn't lost on her parents. Yet remarkably, only her mother seemed to narrow her eyes in disapproval and even that seemed forced.

That confused her, when it had first started and they discovered it, her parents had been against her relationship with Bain. They claimed that he and his family were heading into trouble and she was putting herself at risk.

'_But then, even before I met them, I was at risk. I always wondered if they forgot just how vocal I was against the Master.' _She pondered to herself, subconsciously rubbing her arms through her sleeves.

She caught what she was doing before she moved her hands to her back however and tried to act calm. Her parents nodded, seeing the change in her expression and they continued to work on getting ready to leave.

Bain and Sigrid picked their way over a small pile of rubble that blocked one of Dale's streets. Once they managed to get across it Bain looked around for Tilda.

"Where could she have gone?" He muttered, fretting worriedly over his missing sister. "It's not like her to just wander off like that."

Sigrid nodded as she came up next to him. "I know, we just have to keep looking. She must still be in Dale somewhere."

Bain nodded and they continued searching, calling out Tilda's name as they did so. They were worried she'd been hurt, or something terrible had happened to her. They had considered that, her natural curiosity and excitement might have led her to go to Erebor.

But they quickly discounted that on the grounds of the danger involved. In circumstances such as these, Tilda would curb those natural parts of her personality and stick to her family, no matter what. Suddenly a strange scuffling noise and what sounded like muffled voices reached their ears.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Bain said quickly. "Where's that noise coming from?"

Sigrid listened carefully. "Over there somewhere."

She indicated where she'd heard it and together they made their way over; Bain keeping his hand on his sword. When they rounded the corner they were met with a horrifying sight. For there, waiting for them, was a moderately sized orc pack and there, amongst the orcs was Tilda.

She was staring at them in dismay, tears in her eyes, her hands were bound behind her back as an orc held her, holding a dagger to her throat while his other hand was tightly clamped over the poor girl's mouth.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Hobbit: Odd Love in Strange Times**

Chapter 6 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and yeah.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, unfortunately so; especially since, remember, Orcs aren't exactly gently with captives.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks; well, read on and see what happens.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkein, Peter Jackson and all associated companies.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Almost instantly the full horror of the situation hit them. But Bain could not stand to see his younger sister in this state. He immediately drew his sword and held it ready.

"Let her go!" He demanded, anger overtaking him.

"What, and ruin our fun?!" The orc holding Tilda replied, surprisingly in common speech.

It suddenly dawned on them that this pack of orcs were all capable of that.

Just then another replied. "We thought to only claim one of them, but now, now all three have come to us."

This caused the orcs to start laughing amongst themselves and Tilda shivered, whimpering into the hand covering her mouth. Sigrid bit her lip, a feeling of dread and fear overcoming her.

"Bain…" She began worriedly.

Bain narrowed his eyes and spoke through gritted teeth. "Let…Her…Go."

Truthfully Bain felt that same feeling of fear and dread too, but his anger was stronger than it. Another Orc, this one appearing to be the commander of the pack then spoke up.

"Oh, we'll have fun with these three, enough delaying, let's go!"

Bain tightened his grip on his sword. "You-Urhg!"

Before he could say anything else, the orcs that had been sneaking up behind him and Sigrid struck. One of them slammed the pommel of his sword into the back of Bain's head. Bain crumpled to the ground, unconscious, dropping his sword.

"Bain!" Sigrid cried; terrified as suddenly two orcs grabbed her. "No, let me go!"

They just laughed at her fear and Tilda's as another two picked Bain up and began to prepare.

Unaware of what was going on, Bard, Bilbo, the Dwarves and Tauriel worked on leading the people to Erebor. While doing this Kili was fretting over Tauriel's plan to deceive Thranduil. He wasn't sure if it would really work and even if it did, the danger involved wasn't something he wanted to think about. He looked over at the She-Elf who had captured his heart; he couldn't stand it anymore, he had to express his worries. So he hurried over to her.

"Tauriel."

She turned and smiled at him; although that faltered, when she saw his expression. "Kili, what troubles you?"

He sighed and finally, the words came tumbling out. "I'm sorry, I just, don't like it. This idea, to set yourself up as bait. It…"

"Kili; it'll be fine." She said softly. "Trust me, this will work."

Kili then pointed out. "Even if it does, you're still in danger. If this doesn't work, my uncle will be furious, particularly with you. If it does, well, once it does and it's revealed you're not a prisoner, your King will be furious with you."

"I can handle King Thranduil's anger; I have done so for years." She replied; grinning before reaching out and gently touching his face. "But thank you, it's sweet of you to care so much."

Kili grinned at that before they were both ordered back to work by Dwalin.

Finally, the last of the Lake-Town survivors entered the gates of Erebor and were taken to safety inside the mountain.

"Right, I think that's all of them?" Dwalin remarked.

Bard looked around worriedly and shook his head. "Not quite."

The Dwarves looked at him; Gloin then asked. "What do you mean?"

"My children, they still aren't here." Bard explained.

Thorin sighed heavily and, his face grave, stepped forwards.

"I understand your concern, but I'm afraid we're running out of time." He explained. "I am sorry, but there's no time to search for them, we must strengthen Erebor."

It was clear Thorin delivered these words with a heavy heart; he didn't like this any more than Bard did. With a heavy, regretful sigh, Bard reluctantly entered Erebor with the Dwarves and soon work was underway to strengthen the defences. Meanwhile those that could not fight were taken to safety in the lower halls. It was also down there that an infirmary was set up for the wounded.

Bard checked carefully around the Lake-Town survivors and verified that none of his children were indeed present. He found himself growing frantic, wondering where they were, what could have happened to them, why they weren't here? He hoped they were simply delayed and that the lookouts would soon be calling out about their arrival. He was distracted from his worries by a voice.

"Sire."

He still wasn't used to that form of address; but still he turned and saw it was Elisa who had spoken to him.

He smiled lightly, recalling the closeness between Bain and Elisa; how his son had admitted to being in love with the blacksmiths daughter. He knew all about the disapproval of her family and how it strangely seemed to be fading away. Yet right now, his main concern was the look of worry on the young woman's face.

"Elisa, what can I do for you?" He said kindly.

She bit her lip and fidgeted. "I um, I worry for your son."

Bard nodded, he guessed it was something like that. "Thank you; I am sure you're not the only one."

He attempted to reassure her, but he realized he was also trying to reassure himself.

"I can only hope they will return before long; hopefully they've just been delayed." He paused and then added. "I am sure Bain will be pleased to see you when they return."

Elisa realized what he meant by that; realizing that he knew about Bain and her. Her face flushed crimson and she looked away."

"Sire, I-I, Bain and I, we…" She stammered.

Bard just nodded; reassuring her that it was alright. She seemed to calm down. Just then Tauriel called out from the wall where she was keeping lookout.

"Quickly, orcs, a pack of them are approaching, not a full army!"

At the same time, Bilbo had noticed his sword glowing blue. "Uninvited guests."

They began to hurry to the walls.

Thorin muttered to himself. "Scouts most likely."

Soon they were assembled on the wall, watching the orcs approach.

As they watched the more sharp-eyed people present on the wall noticed something.

"Looks like they have prisoners." Tauriel remarked worriedly.

Bilbo started, worried. "Prisoners?"

Tauriel nodded. "Three of them."

Almost immediately, hearing that, Bard's heart filled with dread.

"Sire, they, they have…" Alfrid began, but his words were unnecessary.

Even from here Bard could see it and dismay took him. For there, held prisoner in a makeshift cage, bound and gagged, were his children.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Hobbit: Odd Love in Strange Times**

Chapter 7 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Sofasoap: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, glad you enjoyed it. Yeah I know, it's pretty bad.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, I'm afraid so.  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkein, Peter Jackson and associated companies.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Those assembled on the wall could only watch in dismay; as the orc pack came forward with their captives. Bard watched helplessly as his children remained bound and gagged in the cage. Bain was struggling desperately but the ropes wouldn't give; Tilda struggled too, but without as much strength; tears streaked her face. Sigrid trembled and seemed to be trying; without success to keep herself together, tears stained her face too.

The orc pack then stopped, just out of range of any of the Lake-Town bows. Kili and Tauriel knew they could hit them however, yet they would not, there were too many orcs for such an attack to be successful. One of the orcs, a commander by his size and apparent authority; opened the cage, reached in and pulled Sigrid out roughly.

"I'd advise you to listen carefully!" He bellowed in rough common tongue. "This is your only chance to hear what we have to say!"

With that he forced Sigrid to her knees; drawing muffled protests from her gagged siblings. The orc commander then yanked Sigrid's gag from her mouth and held his blade to her throat.

With the blade at her throat, Sigrid spoke, her voice shaking. "You are to surrender Erebor; to surrender everything, before Azog and his army arrive."

She paused fearfully, the blade was pushed against her throat and she prepared herself to deliver the next, terrible part.

Up on the walls those gathered were shocked at what they were hearing. Yet it was clear they weren't done; Sigrid was even more afraid as she spoke again.

"Should you…Should you not accept this surrender. My siblings and I will be killed." She inhaled shakily and continued. "Tilda will die first, then me, then Bain…What's left will be sent back, piece by piece."

This news shocked those watched; hearing of the threat to Sigrid and her siblings; Fili growled with rage. Seeing what he was about to do, Kili and Nori quickly restrained him.

"Don't." Kili warned him.

Fili snarled. "They…"

"I know." Kili reassured him. "But they'll kill them if we try anything. We don't have enough to defeat them all."

Sigrid looked as if she was about to reply, but her gag was forced back into her mouth and she was forced back into the cage. The orcs then left, taking their captives with them. Watching them go, Fili seethed in rage.

"When I get my hands on them-"

Thorin cut him off sharply. "That will do Fili; we have much to consider here."

"What can we do?" Bilbo asked worriedly.

Bard immediately interjected. "We cannot leave them with those orcs."

Balin nodded before adding. "But with Azog and his army approaching; we're backed into a corner."

"Indeed. We cannot send any army after them." Thorin replied regretfully.

"Yes." A voice called from below. "But where an army may fail, a select few can succeed!"

They all turned sharply, looking over the wall; standing there below; looking up at them, was Gandalf.

There were shouts and murmurs from those assembled as Bilbo smiled joyfully at the wizard's return.

Thorin raised an eyebrow. "You took your time getting here."

Gandalf smiled lightly. "Ah, I was delayed, are you going to let me in?"

"Of course; Bombur; Dwalin, open the gates." Thorin called out. "Now, what's this about being delayed?"

Gandalf then revealed the answer as, from over the crest of a nearby hill; the Elves of Mirkwood, led by Thranduil and Legolas, appeared. Bilbo turned to Thorin as Gandalf and the Elves began to enter Erebor.

"We should really wait and discuss this alliance later." He said quickly. "We have more pressing matters on our hands."

Thorin nodded. "I know that, but we won't have a choice. We have to secure the alliance with Thranduil right away; he'll press the issue immediately after all."

Bilbo shook his head. "Are you sure this plan of yours will secure your aid?"

Balin nodded holding a wooden box with a hinged lid in his hands. They waited, except Tauriel who had vanished from sight. Before long Gandalf, Thranduil and Legolas arrived on the wall. It was clear Thranduil was furious; Tauriel's ruse seemed to have worked rather well.

Sure enough; Thranduil immediately burst out. "You have gone too far dwarf...taking one of my own hostage; I demand you return her at once!"

Gandalf shook his head. "Now I'm sure we can resolve this civilly."

Thranduil glared yet; surprisingly, Thorin smirked.

Thranduil was surprised by this yet Thorin's smirk simply grew as he replied.

"She said you'd react this way."

"What is this?" The Elf King snarled.

Thorin explained patiently. "We face a crisis here. We have allies approaching. But even they may not be enough. So we 'invited' you here to join your army with ours."

Thranduil scoffed. "We may share a common foe, but why would I join forces with you even because of that?"

"No doubt you recognize these." Thorin remarked; as Balin opened the box, revealing the gems so desired by Thranduil.

Thranduil saw them and froze, staring, his hand noticeably twitched.

"You aid us against this threat." Thorin explained. "Then I will hand these over. Those are the terms."

Thranduil glared suspiciously at Thorin. "How do I know you won't keep them for yourself after the battle is over?"

Thorin shook his head. "What use are they to me. It is the King's Jewel I seek."

Thranduil nodded slowly; seemingly accepting this. Bard then stepped forwards.

"We need help with more than this army." He said desperately.

He quickly explained the situation regarding his children. By the time he finished Legolas turned to his father.

"Father, we must act at once." He said quickly.

Thranduil shook his head. "Legolas we…"

Legolas shook his head. "I will not allow the innocent to be killed while our races fight amongst each other."

It was then Tauriel emerged.

"I will go with Bard anyway." She explained.

This immediately caught Kili's attention.

Fili meanwhile was thinking to himself, worried about Sigrid. Finally however he decided to go with his heart and so, made his decision.

Just then Kili spoke up. "I will go as well."

"Kili…" Thorin began but Fili spoke up.

"It will be fine uncle, I will go too."

So it was the decision was made. While Thranduil and his men worked to help reinforce the defences; Bard; Fili, Kili, Tauriel and Legolas set out, searching for where the orcs might have taken Bard's children.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Hobbit: Odd Love in Strange Times**

Chapter 8 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Guessed you'd like him.  
Boris Yeltsin: Well, there's still time before that.  
Canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yup, he's there now.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, yeah well, read on to see what happens next, also, it's Bard.  
Sofasoap: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah well, wait and see.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien; Peter Jackson and all associated companies.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Tilda whimpered into the gag as the orcs forced them onwards. They had been taken away from Erebor; Tilda still shivered from the terror of knowing they were going to die; worse, that she would be first. She had only ever heard stories of orcs; but she did not doubt many of them were true. They were in the hands of cruel vicious beasts; her death would be horrific and extremely painful.

Her terror was so deep it was all she could do not to soil herself in fear. They had travelled some distance and had been forced out of the cage and were now being forced down into a cave, which turned out to be part of a network of caves. She was still trembling as the orcs dragged her along. Just ahead of her, Bain was struggling valiantly, but futilely. His attempts to shout muffled by his gag; as were Sigrid's apparent pleas.

She was being dragged in behind Tilda and was also trembling. Tilda wondered what her sister was trying to say; it was clear she was trying to say something to the orcs. But of course the beasts weren't listening and didn't care. The orcs spoke together in their harsh dark language and laughed. Tilda took the only consolation she could; having been warned by her sister about it. At least orcs, unlike any human men who may have kidnapped her, had no intention of forcibly taking her virtue. Such a thing was alien to them.

Bain growled into his gag as the orcs dragged them through the caves. He couldn't let this stand, he had to get free, he had to save his sisters. But it was no good, the orcs were too strong, the ropes too tight. Not caring about their captives; the orcs had not been gentle, as such, he and his sister's had suffered injuries, with worse ones no doubt in store.

They had also suffered damage to their clothes, but right now, their main focus was dread at their upcoming fate. Finally the orcs stopped and Bain realized they'd reached a smaller cave that the orcs had constructed a door over. It had been dressed up as a makeshift prison cell. To his surprise, their bonds and gags were removed; however then their wrists were bound again, this time in front of them.

"Scream all you want now." The Orc Commander taunted. "No one can hear you."

With that all three of them were thrown into the room, landing in a heap. The orcs then left, closing and locking the door, trapping them. They managed to move so they were all sitting upright. Bain bowed his head as he sat; his back against one of the walls. Sigrid and Tilda tugged at the ropes around their wrists, to no effect.

Tilda bit her lip and looked hopefully at Sigrid, but the older girl shook her head sadly. It was then they noticed Bain wasn't struggling. This worried them as they then saw him sitting forlornly.

Finally, Sigrid worked up the courage to speak.

"Bain?"

Bain lifted his head; the girls were shocked to see there were tears in his eyes.

He shook his head. "I…I'm sorry; this is…"

The girls shared a frightened look before Tilda spoke.

"What is it?"

Bain bowed his head again. "I'm sorry Tilda, I tried to save you; but I failed, I failed you both."

Sigrid bit back her fear and shook her head firmly. "Don't think like that Bain. They took us by surprise; you did the best you could."

"Yes, exactly." Tilda agreed with her sister.

"I feel like I didn't do a thing." Bain muttered in reply.

Sigrid sighed. "No Bain, you did, you tried to stand up to them. I'm the one who did nothing, I just…stood there."

They fell silent after that; while they wanted desperately to keep each other's spirits up, they couldn't find anything to say. Fear gnawed at them as they once more were forced to contemplate their eventual fate. Tilda sobbed as fresh tears fell and she spoke; her voice shaking.

"They're going to kill us…We're going to die."

Sigrid shook her head; trying to reassure her sister. "We won't; Da and the others will find us."

Tilda inhaled shakily. "What if they can't? They don't know where we are."

"Tauriel is an Elf; remember, if anyone can find the trail, she can." Sigrid gently reminded her sister.

Tilda nodded slowly; calming down slightly.

They tried to remain strong, but fear returned with a vengeance when they heard the heavy footsteps of the orcs once more.

"Don't react." Bain said quickly. "Don't give them any satisfaction."

The girls nodded, still afraid however. They bravely waited as the door opened and the orcs entered; the commander was nowhere to be seen, but an orc captain was at the front of the group, grinning.

"Having fun?" He taunted in harshly accented common speech. "I know we are…Or rather, were. We're getting bored, so to pass the time we decided to have a little fun with you."

That struck them cold; for orcs fun meant torture.

The captain looked around and then made up his mind. "Let's take…her, the little one."

He pointed at Tilda who immediately went white in the face. "No!"

Sigrid gasped, horrified as the orcs started to move towards her little sister.

"Tilda, no!"

But before anything else could happen; Bain propelled himself from his position, knocking into the orcs.

"Leave her be!" He cried out desperately as the captain pulled him back by the hair.

The other orcs got to their feet, glaring.

"Stupid boy." The captain growled. "So be it, he'll take the girl's place. Let's go!"

With that, the orcs seized Bain and dragged him from the room, closing and locking the door behind them as they went. Tilda stared, horrified, at the door, where her brother had been taken to some horrific fate, in her place.

"Bain." She whispered before the tears burst out and she cried uncontrollably.

Sigrid noticed this and moved over to her, managing to get her arms around Tilda and held her close. It was then, while trying to comfort Tilda; that both girls heard Bain scream in agony.

* * *

End of chapter, now the nightmare grows worse; what else awaits them, will they be saved in time, wait and see. Read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Hobbit: Odd Love in Strange Times**

Chapter 9 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it's pretty bad, for all of them :)  
canonman89: Thanks, yeah, it is :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Misztique: Thanks. Um, what do you mean by 'on posing'?  
Sofasoap: Thanks, yeah well, not just you lot either.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien, Peter Jackson and all associated companies.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Sigrid held her younger sister as close as she could; wincing as Bain's screams echoed throughout the caves. She knew the orcs were torturing him, in whatever horrific manner they could think of. What was worse; the orcs had been intending to do this to Tilda; but Bain had intervened.

Knowing the orcs had such depraved minds, she could only imagine what would happen after they were done. Would they take Tilda and torture her later, or was Bain going to be tortured even more since he had 'taken Tilda's turn'. Tilda heard the screams of her brother and gasped before sobbing harder.

"No…Bain…" She choked out.

Despite her own fear, Sigrid tried to remain strong for her sister, gently kissing the top of her head. She didn't know what to say however; she shivered, not just from fear but from cold. Aside from whatever injuries they had, their clothes had been damaged, but this wasn't the time to consider the damage that had been done.

Tilda whimpered; trembling and trying to get her tears under control.

'_Why, why…? Oh Bain; you didn't have to; I know it would have hurt, badly.' _She thought to herself. _'But you shouldn't suffer because of me; you should have let them take me, I would have endured. I can be brave…but this, this is…'_

She let out a choked gasp as another agonized scream reached their ears.

Sigrid gently rocked back and forth, trying to calm Tilda's trembling form. She was quietly, fervently, praying.

Her thoughts raced as she prayed for their rescue. _'Oh please, please let it end…Don't let them hurt us anymore, please, let us be saved.'_

Her thoughts then changed, shocking even her, as they drifted towards a certain golden haired Dwarven Prince.

'_Fili; he will save us, I know it. He…Wait, what am I doing? Why am I thinking of him; like that, especially now.' _She was shocked by this; her feelings were in fact building and she slowly realized the truth. _'It can't be…can I…?'_

She inhaled shakily; finally admitting the truth, at least to herself. _'__I-I do…I love him.'_

"Sigrid." Tilda said, worry colouring her voice.

Sigrid shook herself out of her thoughts quickly. "I'm alright, don't worry…"

Tilda shook her head, tears still sliding down her cheeks. "No it's not…I…Bain's stopped screaming."

Sigrid froze, listening and realized, to her horror, that Tilda was right. There was silence; no screams.

"What-What does this mean?" She meant to simply think it, not blurt it out.

But she had and Tilda heard; she whimpered. "Is he…?"

She quickly shook her head; realizing her mistake. "No. I'm sure he…They wouldn't truly…"

She couldn't get the words out; but Tilda knew what she meant. While it wasn't any real comfort, she knew the orcs surely hadn't killed Bain yet. They planned after all, on killing her first. No doubt making her siblings watch as they did so.

The silence was almost deafening as the girls waited fearfully. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, they heard the orcs footsteps. They waited, their breathing quickening as the orcs drew closer. Finally the door opened and the orcs stepped in; dragging Bain with them. Sigrid gasped in horror and Tilda let out a strangled yell.

As Bain was dragged in, it was impossible to miss the fact that he was covered with blood and burns; clear indicators of the torture he had to endure.

"Bain!" Sigrid cried out; fearful.

Her fears were laid to rest however as Bain coughed harshly, clearly in pain, but most definitely alive. The orcs laughed and threw the injured boy to the floor of the cave; drawing a cry from him.

The orc captain laughed. "We'll be back later, rest up while you can."

He kicked Bain in the side, drawing another pain filled cry from him before the orcs left, closing and locking the door behind them again. Tilda tried to move and, realizing this, Sigrid lifted her arms up so she could. As Sigrid lowered her arms again, Tilda crawled along the floor, using her bound hands for leverage.

She soon reached Bain's side; Sigrid wanted to move too, but she still felt frozen; still afraid. Bain's trembling was currently their only confirmation he was alive, yet his exact condition was unknown.

It was then, finally, Bain lifted his head; Tilda gasped as she saw his face. There were burns on his face too, also his nose had clearly been busted, the blood covered his nose and mouth. He tried to speak, but he coughed again, and had to spit out a mouthful of blood.

Finally he spoke. "I…I will be alright, don't worry."

Tilda gaped, unable to believe he was even saying this. Sigrid was also shocked.

"I will; I know it looks bad." He said through gritted teeth. "But don't worry; I don't care what they do to me. I won't let them hurt you."

Tilda shook her head, tearfully. "Bain…You shouldn't have done that."

Bain just sighed. He then gently began to explore his sensations, regarding his injuries and the damage done to his clothing. He could feel the pain of the countless lashes on his back; the stinging sensation of the whip still lingering. There were burns on nearly all his exposed skin; due to the damage done to his clothes, this was more than normal.

The ropes around his wrists were tight and rubbed badly, resulting in his wrists being cut bloody. He had several cuts and bruises too, along with his busted nose. He was also covered in filth and grime; in terms of clothing damage, his tunic and coat were completely shredded.

As a result he was unclothed from the waist up. His breeches were shredded below the left knee and his boots completely ruined so he was now barefoot. He grit his teeth against the pain and steeled himself. He had sworn to protect his sisters and he would keep that promise.

Likewise the girls were assessing their injuries and the damage done to their clothes. Unlike Bain the girls luckily had sustained no serious injuries at the moment. In Tilda's case, it was simple cuts and bruises, like Bain however she had several cuts and bruises and was covered in filth and grime.

Her wrists were also bloody from the ropes. In terms of clothing damage her dress had suffered several rips and tears. Apart from a thin remained of material going over her shoulder; the left shoulder part of her dress was completely shredded, along with both sleeves. The skirt of her dress was also completely shredded up to a short distance above her knees. She let out a slow breath, it wasn't as bad as she feared, but she was still afraid. Things could, after all, easily get worse.

Sigrid found she had the same injuries as Tilda, along with the same other issues such as filth and grime and rips and tears in her dress. However her dress had more damage than Tilda's; her skirt having been shredded up to the middle of her thighs. The sleeves and upper dress above her breasts were also completely shredded, covering her only from the tops of her breasts to the mid-thigh. However, as Sigrid tried to move, she realized a problem this created.

She froze; horrified. _'They didn't? Oh no, the damage done to my dress. It…'_

She felt her face heating up and prayed she wasn't blushing. She quickly moved her arms to hold the front of her dress. Without that; she would have to suffer a rather embarrassing issue, especially if she moved the wrong way. She was afraid and embarrassed due to this and their current situation. She was now more and more desperate, praying that they would be saved and soon.

* * *

End of chapter, things are gradually growing worse, how much more will they have to endure, wait and see. Read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Hobbit: Odd Love in Strange Times**

Chapter 10 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, well, it all stems from wanting to protect his sisters; well, she's trying to avoid any embarrassing exposure after all.  
Canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks; yeah, true :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien, Peter Jackson and all associated companies.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Bard stood, observing their surroundings, as Legolas and Tauriel scouted on ahead. They were all looking for a trail to follow, regarding the orcs. Fili and Kili were with Bard, standing just behind him as he searched the area around them closely. The Dwarves were deeply concerned; observing Bard's clear turmoil.

'_He is fearful and with good cause.' _Kili noted to himself. _'His children being held prisoner by orcs; likely being tortured…They won't have killed them yet, that won't happen until Azog arrives and surrender is refused.'_

He looked over at Fili and saw that he was thinking the same as his brother.

Kili nodded; speaking quietly. "We won't let that happen to them."

Fili nodded in agreement as the two Elves returned and explained what they had found, there was a trail, but it was faint. The five continued; following the Elves. Bard forced himself to stay calm, despite the turmoil he was feeling.

Bard's thoughts raced. _'We have to hurry, we can't afford to delay, ever second we delay those orcs will…'_

He tried to stay calm; however this lingered in his mind. He wasn't as good as he thought at hiding it however.

"We will find them and return your children to you." Legolas said quietly to him.

Bard started and then sighed. "I can only hope. These orcs, they…"

Tauriel spoke up gently. "We know what they can do. But we will stop this."

"We will find them, I promise you that." Kili said seriously.

Bard nodded carefully; allowing himself to hope.

They continued to follow what trail there was; the clearest marks had been left by the cage as it had been pushed onwards. However then they found themselves faced with difficulty, as they found the cage, abandoned and empty. They stopped and carefully examined the cage, verifying that the captives had indeed been taken from the cage, quite roughly by the shredded bits of clothing and small drops of blood visible.

"They, no…" Bard choked out; shaking his head.

Shaking his head in frustration, he proceeded to kick the cage, splintering part of the already damaged wood, breaking another part of it. He dropped to his knees and let out a shaky breath. It was then he spotted something and picked it up. It was a small necklace, handmade and instantly recognizable to him.

"This is Tilda's…" He whispered.

As he remained, staring at the necklace, Fili, Kili and Tauriel began scouting the surrounding area. Legolas meanwhile went a little further afield, searching for any signs of a trail. While working on his search, Fili was deep in thought; he was pondering over his feelings, his love, for Sigrid. It was after all, his main motivation, as well as to save the other children, in joining this search. He would give his all to ensure the safe return of the captives; he also hoped to finally bring his feelings to light.

He looked up from where he had been searching for a definite trail, up to where Kili and Tauriel were looking together. They were quite close, somehow finding time, even in a crisis, to display their mutual affection for each other.

He smiled lightly; thinking to himself. _'It is truly remarkable; they've overcome so many barriers. Just looking at them, it's easy to see that, despite everything, their love stays strong. I wonder…would Sigrid and I; does she even…?'_

He was broken out of his thoughts by Bard's voice. "Fili."

He looked up quickly. "Yes…what is it?"

He noticed that Bard was standing now; he had pocketed his daughter's necklace. He seemed calmer now, yet also more determined than ever.

"I have to ask…I've been noticing the way you've been…acting, around my daughter Sigrid." Bard explained. "Is it true, do you have…affections for her?"

"I…" Fili stammered, shocked by this.

He had thought he had been subtle, but here was the father of the woman he loved, questioning him about it. He clearly knew about it; which led Fili to wonder, did anyone else?

Bard raised an eyebrow, waiting. "Go on?"

Fili sighed and finally admitted the truth. "It's true; I…I love her. I would do anything for her. I know she probably doesn't…I mean…"

He bit his lip unsure how to continue.

Bard however nodded slowly, seemingly deep in thought.

"I see."

Fili cringed; he knew that, with their new status as the Dale Royal Family; things were different for Bard and his family, in terms of situations such as love, marriage and alliances.

He quickly explained. "I…I understand that, you may have other plans for Sigrid; therefore I thought it only fair, I let you know the truth…"

Bard however smiled. "Actually, I approve."

Fili froze at that. "You do?"

"Yes, her whole life, Sigrid has faced hardship, living in Lake-Town under those circumstances you found us. Yet, those times I saw her with you, she smiled, laughed…You made her happy." Bard remarked. "You make her happy and anyone who can do that, I can only say I approve of them."

Fili also smiled, relieved. "I wasn't expecting that, but thank you."

Bard nodded and they returned to scouting for a trail. As they did so, Fili found himself working alongside his brother.

"So, it's true?" Kili said at last. "You and that girl, Sigrid?"

Fili felt his face heat up and he sighed. "Yes, Ki, it's true…Why?"

Kili smiled. "Hey I'm not judging; after all, I am in love with Tauriel."

Fili smiled and nodded, understanding what Kili meant. The two of them had found love, out-with their own race, something mostly unheard of around Dwarves.

It was then that Legolas returned.

"There's a trail, just up ahead; the orcs took them from the cage and dragged them away on foot." He said quickly. "It's rather fresh, we're getting close now."

Bard was immediately on his feet. "Good, we must hurry."

The others nodded and together they hurried onwards. They soon found the trail and began to follow it, Bard praying they would find his children soon.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Hobbit: Odd Love in Strange Times**

Chapter 11 of my Hobbit chapter, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it was, better still Bard approves, one less obstacle then :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Sofasoap: Thanks, glad you enjoyed the chapters; yeah, Bard has approved, so that's one less worry for Fili, well, they are on their way. Yeah well, that's Bain for you, even though Sigrid's older than him, he's still the protective brother.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks and well, wait and see.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien, Peter Jackson and all associated companies.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The silence of the caves was broken by the footsteps of the orcs returning. The three siblings tensed; Bain, despite the pain he was in, tried to move to get between the entrance and his sisters. The orcs then entered, the captain lashed out, kicking Bain in the stomach as he was nearest.

"Good to see you're awake, maggots." He remarked. "We've decided to amuse ourselves some more."

They all knew what that meant; Bain glared up at the orcs, defiantly. Yet then, suddenly, without even going near his sisters, the orcs seized him and pulled him to his feet.

"What?! No, leave him alone!" Sigrid cried.

Tilda also cried out. "Bain, no…You already hurt him, please!"

The orc captain laughed. "True, but that was your turn; not his, now it is his turn."

It was as Sigrid feared; the orcs depraved minds had found a way to hurt them even deeper. Even though it was Bain who would be tortured, they would all suffer. Bain was unable to put up a struggle due to his injuries and was dragged to the entrance of the small cave. The Orc captain seemed to consider something before speaking again.

"No doubt the little girl is curious about what she missed." He paused before adding. "Bring her along, we'll make her watch."

That drew cries from them all, but despite their struggles it was futile as Tilda was also dragged out. The door was shut and locked and Sigrid was left, clutching her dress to her chest, trembling and alone.

Tilda struggled and squirmed in the grasp of the orcs, but it was no use. They were too strong for her; not too far ahead, orcs were dragging Bain as he tried to look back at her.

Tilda cried out, pleading with her captors. "NO, LET ME GO!" She screamed as loudly as she could. "PLE-MRUGH!?"

Her words were cut off and silenced by a foul smelling, clearly dirty wad of material being shoved roughly into her mouth. Another length of cloth was pulled tightly over her mouth and tied off behind her head, blocking her from spitting the first one out.

She whimpered into the gag as they reached another small cave; inside was a small wooden chair, a rusted hook and chain anchored to the roof of the cave, and a table containing various instruments of pain. Tilda didn't even want to look at them. Tilda found her hands untied before she was shoved into the chair and soon tied tightly to it; she noted that, strangely, the chair left her lower back uncovered.

She watched in terror as Bain was dragged over to the hook, his bound hands were lifted up and the hook fit between the ropes, leaving him hanging from the hook by his wrists. It was high enough that he had to stand on his toes to touch the ground.

Tilda looked at him desperately; he returned her gaze, trying to convey something with his eyes. But she was too afraid to notice; she could only see his fear, knowing that she was there.

The orcs laughed and the captain then spoke to her.

"You'll watch girl and don't look away."

As he said this Tilda saw torches being lit by some of the orcs.

Bain struggled against his bonds and cried out. "Please, leave her; she's too young for-ARGH!"

He cried out in agony as one of the whips lashed his back; the whip struck again, and again, Bain screamed with each hit. Tilda whimpered into her gag, tears stinging her eyes as she was forced to watch her brother being whipped.

The unscarred parts of his back that were struck turning red. Then suddenly, the whip struck, Bain cried out and Tilda started; the blow had broken the skin, leaving another lash, the blood welled up in the wound.

Tilda fearfully turned her gaze from her brother; before crying in pain. The orc captain had a whip of his own and when she looked away he delivered a terrible lash to her back, ripping a moderately sized line in her dress and breaking the skin.

The orc captain snarled. "What did I say about looking away?"

"Nht th..." She whimpered through the gag.

The orcs laughed and Bain tried to plead with them. "Please, leave her…"

His words gave way to more screams as they began to burn him with the torches, still whipping him. Tilda couldn't help it; she looked away again, receiving another lash and a harsher warning for her actions. She then remained watching, crying in fear, trying to ignore the blood trickling down her lower back as she watched her poor brother being tortured.

Finally however it was over; the orcs stopped, Bain fought to catch his breath. As he did so, the orcs untied Tilda from the chair and retied her hands in front of her. They got Bain down from the hook and began dragging them back to the small prison cave. They entered and Sigrid looked up, tears staining her face so much it looked mottled.

"Tilda, Bain!" She gasped in horror, seeing the state they were in.

The orcs removed Tilda's gag before throwing them both to the floor; Sigrid was horrified to see the bleeding whip marks on her sister's back. She noticed Bain was in worse shape than before, it was then she realized the orcs were up to something else.

"What are you doing?" She said nervously.

The orcs turned with the captain speaking. "We might as well make it known you are ours."

All three of them saw what the orcs held, metal rods with one end shaped in a symbol, an orc symbol, that part was red hot, a branding iron.

"No!" Tilda screamed, only to be backhanded across the face by the nearest orc.

"Shut it." He snarled.

The orcs approached Sigrid first and seized her left arm, untying them, pulling it towards them. Sigrid tightened her grip on her dress with her right hand, crying out.

"No, please no."

The orcs laughed as she screamed as the red hot metal was pressed into her wrist. They finally stopped, pulling it away, leaving the mark on her wrist. They then turned to Bain; who was unable to move or struggle due to his injuries.

The girls watched, horrified as they forced Bain into a sitting position and branded him too, forcing the branding iron into his upper left arm, just below his shoulder. He cried out, nearly passing out from all the pain.

Tilda then began yelling at them. "Leave him be, hasn't he suffered enough!?"

The orcs however simply threw Bain to the ground and then turned to her.

The captain grinned. "Your turn, oh we have something special planned for you."

"What…No!?" Tilda screamed.

Sigrid watched horrified as the orcs ripped and shredded a part of Tilda's dress, exposing her belly. Despite Tilda's struggles they held her down and pressing the branding iron into her belly. Her screams echoed around the cave and Sigrid couldn't stand it.

"Stop it, please, don't do this to her." She begged; receiving only orc laughter in response. "I beg you, please, stop this!"

The Orc captain scowled. "Enough of your mouth girl. Teach her a lesson, prepare another."

Sigrid's eyes widened in horror at that. The orcs finished with Tilda, leaving the poor girl with a brand mark on her belly, weeping. The orcs then seized Sigrid and heated up another brand.

"No, please, I…" She began but knew it was hopeless to try and reason with them, they were orcs.

Then, suddenly things for worse for her. The orcs seized her and suddenly grabbed her arms, which had been tied again after her first branding, and pulled them down.

Sigrid went beet red, her face felt extremely hot, without her hands to hold it, the upper part of her dress, having lost its support, fell. She was now naked from the waist up; her breasts exposed to the cold air.

Had their captors not been orcs, this would have been where the taunted and suggestive remarks would have started, as well as the groping.

But all that was chased from her mind, replaced by pain and her screams as the orcs pressed the brand into her collarbone, laughing maliciously as they did so. Finally however, the orcs finished and left, leaving only silence in the prison.

Tilda finally broke it, her voice shaky. "Sigrid?"

She had seen her sister's second branding, had seen her embarrassment as she had been exposed. Despite her pain, Sigrid was now trying to cover her breasts with her bound hands.

She shook her head. "Please Tilda; just…help Bain, keep him talking, occupied, keep him awake."

Tilda nodded and moved over to her brother, doing just that. Meanwhile, Sigrid tried to pull the remnants of the upper part of her dress back up, to cover herself again, despite the pain of the brand.

Silently all three prayed that their nightmare would be over soon. They knew after all, that when the orcs returned, it would be for Sigrid's turn for torture.

* * *

End of chapter, another hard one, but, rest assured, this is the last torture, after this things...change. Anyway, read and review please :)


	12. Chapter 12

**The Hobbit: Odd Love in Strange Times**

Chapter 12 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Get in line, Bard and the others have first dibs after all.  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Well, read on and see :)  
sofasoap: No problem, yeah, well, just have to read on and see what happens.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks and yeah, it's good :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien, Peter Jackson and all associated companies.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Bard was apprehensive, they had been following the trail they had found, yet something didn't feel right to him. He had no doubt they were following the right trail, they could see, amongst the orcs footprints, the marks left by his children's shoes. They also found torn clothing such as parts of Sigrid and Bain's coats, which had snagged on low branches.

Yet he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. The others seemed to be noticing this too, looking around warily. The trail was so vivid now; even the dwarves wouldn't have struggled to track it.

Kili then voiced their thoughts. "I don't like this, the orcs haven't done a good job covering their tracks, yet we've not seen anything yet, nor has anything happened."

"Kili's right." Fili remarked warily. "Normally, if orcs leave a trail like this…it's deliberate."

That confirmed Bard's fears; they were meant to follow this trail, not because it was a trick, but because the orcs were ready for them.

"So, we'll run into guards then?" He queried.

"Guards…" Fili confirmed before adding. "Or traps."

Tauriel gave a small smile at that however. "Well, it's lucky then, you have Elves with you."

They turned to look at her and she explained.

"Our eyes and ears are sharper; keep following the trail." She said at last.

Legolas nodded and added. "Tauriel and I will scout around; make sure we aren't taken by surprise."

The others nodded gratefully and the two Elves headed amongst the trees as they continued onwards.

They progressed more carefully now, weapons drawn. They were now constantly alert for any danger. Bard could feel himself growing more and more desperate however; he knew they were getting closer, his children were close, he could feel it. Yet they couldn't move any quicker due to the risk; yet this meant they were left to suffer for longer.

'_Those orcs will pay for everything they've done to them, I swear it.' _He thought angrily; before composing himself. _'Wait, stay calm, focus on rescuing them, that's all that should matter just now.'_

He glanced carefully at the dwarves, to see if they had noticed anything, but they gave no sign. He was pretty sure however that Fili shared his desperation, he could see the look in the blonde dwarf's eyes after all. It was then they stopped however, the trail had led them to this area, to the mouth of a cave; the tracks led inside the cave.

"The trail leads here but…" Bard said softly.

Kili turned to his brother. "What do you think?"

Fili shook his head in response. "It was too easy."

"Agreed." Kili muttered darkly.

It was then the Elves suddenly returned.

Tauriel then cried out. "Wargs!"

Just as they expected, a trap had been waiting for them, and it was now sprung.

Mere moments later the Wargs emerged from the bushes and a few even above the mouth of the cave. They surrounded the group of five, growling menacingly. They had their weapons all prepared and aimed at the creatures; only Fili lacked a ranged weapon but he was still armed and dangerous. They waited cautiously as the Wargs growled, menacing them, waiting for the Wargs to make the first move.

Sure enough they did; with some of them charging forwards, howling. Immediately the four archers fired, their arrows flew true, straight into the slavering maws of four Wargs. These ones fell, but others took their place, the charge did not break. That did not daunt the group however as they drew their close range weapons and the fight began. Working hard to avoid the teeth and claws of their assailants, the group hacked and slashed at the beasts, gradually thinning their ranks.

Finally, the three larger Wargs standing above the cave entrance leapt down to join the fray. These ones were more vicious and managed to impart injuries to the group. Luckily minor although it took combined efforts to kill them, finally finishing the last one when Tauriel leapt on its back and fired an arrow through its head. There was silence as the group caught their breath.

"That takes care of them." Bard remarked breathlessly. "We'll have to be more careful; there might be more traps."

The others agreed and, knowing they were in the right place, entered the caves seeking Bard's children.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Erebor, the work was progressing rapidly now, with the Elves help. The walls had been greatly strengthened and Erebor, while nowhere near its former glory, was recovering its defensive capabilities. Thorin considered this as he observed the defences, accompanied by Gandalf and Thranduil.

"The walls are as strong as they can be now." He remarked.

Thranduil nodded. "Yes; well, they will hold out, they must. After all a walls defence is truly only as good as those defending it."

Thorin smiled tightly at that. "Then it's a good job we have, while not the best trained, the most spirited people here."

Thranduil suppressed a smirk at that; knowing all too well that Thorin was referring to the Lake-Town people. Just then, from up on the wall; Balin cried out.

"Thorin, an army is approaching, it's Dain!"

Thorin smiled when he heard that. "At last; he made it in time."

With that they prepared to welcome Dain and his army; the now functional gates were opened and Dain rode in, his men right behind him.

"Hello there Thorin." Dain greeted his cousin boisterously. "I heard you were in trouble…as usual."

Thorin sighed. "You heard correctly, these are desperate times Dain."

Dain raised an eyebrow, observing Thranduil. "Well, they must be, if _you _are working with Elves, of all people."

Thorin quickly explained the situation to Dain about what had happened, Gandalf then added.

"This is part of something bigger I'm sure. We must put a stop them; we'll need your warriors ready for battle."

Dain grinned. "Not a problem, the boys and I are always ready for battle."

With that Dain and his men joined them and they furthered their battle preparations.

* * *

Elsewhere in Erebor; Bilbo had joined a few others for a meal. As he ate he found himself sitting next to one of the young women from Lake-Town. He had seen her during the time in Lake-Town and when they had been evacuating the people from Dale into Erebor.

He recalled her name as being Elisa; but that was about it. She noticed his glance and smiled awkwardly. There was a pause until finally, wanting to break the silence, Elisa ended up simply saying the first thing that came into her head.

"I've never met a Hobbit before." She silently cursed herself for it.

Bilbo however smiled kindly. "Oh?"

Elisa nodded slowly; her words just running on. "Yes; I've heard of Dwarves and Elves, never seen them until now thought. But I've never heard of Hobbits."

"I see, well, I'm not surprised." Bilbo replied casually. "We like to keep to ourselves."

He couldn't help but notice she seemed agitated; worried, she also seemed to keep tugging at her sleeves, as if making sure they covered her arms. Once, when he glanced at her, worried by this strange behaviour, he saw one of her hands reach around to gently touch her back, before rapidly pulling away again.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

She started and flushed. "I…sorry, I'll be fine. I just…I'm worried about Bain."

He saw the look in her eyes when she said his name and understood. He nodded, smiling slightly.

"It'll be fine, don't worry, they'll be found and brought back safely. I'm sure of it."

Elisa smiled gratefully at him and they continued to eat; waiting for further news.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, the group have arrived at the cave now, they're close to finding them :)

Also, note Elisa's strange behaviour; let's just say the thing with her back and her actions with her sleeves aren't due to her anxiety for Bain, she's hiding something, feel free to make guesses if you want, just for fun :)


	13. Chapter 13

**The Hobbit: Odd Love in Strange Times**

Chapter 13 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks; and no, that's not it.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks and yeah :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Sofasoap: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien, Peter Jackson and all associated companies.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Within the confines of their prison; the three children of Bard fought gallantly to keep their spirits up. Despite the pain of their injuries and, in Sigrid's case, the humiliation of being exposed in the way she had been, they kept each other strong. Still blushing, Sigrid held the upper portion of her dress tight to her body, ensuring her breasts were covered. She also winced at the burning pain from her wrist and collarbone.

Tilda sat as close to Sigrid as she could, trying to help her sister preserve her modesty; doing her best to ignore the pain in her belly, as well as the stinging from the two lashes on her lower back. She knew it was nothing compared to Bain; covered in lashes and burns, as well as his own brand mark and busted nose.

Bain had positioned himself so he was between the door and his sisters.

"It'll be alright." He said, breathing heavily. "I…"

Sigrid shook her head. "Bain no, look at you, you can barely move. Just don't, just let them take me."

Tilda gasped, shaking her head. "Sigrid…"

Before they could say anything, they heard the orcs approaching; they immediately tensed, waiting fearfully, knowing what was coming. They had come to take Sigrid for torture.

Sigrid trembled, fear clawing away at her insides; she bit her lip.

'_This…this is it; I can't let them take Bain. He's suffered enough, he can't take anymore.' _She told herself; despite that she was afraid. _'The pain, how will I…Oh please, Fili, give me strength.'_

The thought of the blonde Dwarf prince bolstered her confidence and she prepared herself. The orcs entered, grinning.

"Well, it's time; bring the lady for some fun."

Bain glared. "No you don't…I…"

One orc kicked him in the stomach as the captain spoke again. "Shut it; take her!"

The orcs attempted to grab Sigrid by the arms; she refused to budge, tightening her grip, not wanting to be exposed again. Even if they dragged her by her legs. Then something happened that she did not expect; Bain suddenly threw himself into the orc nearest him.

When one went to grab him, he suddenly stumbled as Tilda kicked out with her foot, tripping him up. That provided all the distraction needed for Bain to get to his feet. While still bound, his hands were gripping an orc's sword. Doing his best to ignore the pain flaring up through his whole body, Bain struck out, killing three orcs, including the captain.

The very orc he claimed the sword from. The others, having left their weapons behind, fled desperately. Bain immediately got to work freeing his hands; his sister's stared in amazement.

"Bain." Tilda gasped.

He managed to smile lightly as he finally freed himself and began freeing his sister's.

Once they were all free, he spoke. "Let's go, we have to get out of here, as fast as we can."

The girls nodded and together they left the prison and began running as fast as they could through the network of caves.

They hurried quickly; Bain in the lead, despite his injuries and the pain from them, making it hard for him to stay upright. Tilda was right behind him; looking worried and scared, Sigrid brought up the rear; they path wasn't even, their pace irregular, for varying reasons, but still they pressed on.

"C'mon!" Bain urged; noticing that Sigrid and Tilda were falling behind slightly.

He knew they were getting tired, so was he, but they couldn't stop, not while they were still in danger. The girls tried to hurry; but then, they heard it, the rampaging footsteps of the orcs; surely all armed now. They moved faster; until, hearing the sounds getting louder, Bain fell back, urging his sisters on ahead while he brought up the rear.

'_I have to hurry; there must be something, ugh, they're getting closer.' _He thought frantically; before crying out. "Hurry, we have to make it out of here!"

Sigrid shook her head. "It's no use, they're getting too close, you can hear them."

Bain thought desperately, looking around before realizing there was only thing that could work here. He stopped, taking a deep breath.

"Bain, what are you doing?" Sigrid choked, seeing her brother suddenly stop.

Bain looked at them and spoke softly. "Please; tell Elisa I love and that…I'm sorry."

With that he used the sword to loosen a rock in the wall, causing all the rocks it supported to crumble. As a result, part of the caves collapsed, cutting off any chance of the orcs using this cave to pursue Sigrid and Tilda. However it also meant that Bain was now separated from them.

The girls stared in horror, realizing just what Bain had done; the sacrifice he had made.

"You have to keep going!" He called out through the rocks. "You can't them catch you, go!"

"Bain!" Tilda cried out desperately.

Sigrid shook her head. "No, Bain, we can't…"

"Just go, they're coming!" Bain called again, and then there was silence.

The girls froze in terror, then, realizing the truth of Bain's words, Sigrid swallowed nervously. Tears in her eyes she gently urged Tilda onward. Tilda struggled against her older sister.

"We can't leave Bain!"

Sigrid shook her head. "There's nothing we can do Tilda…I'm sorry, we have to keep going."

Tilda wept as Sigrid then led her away; they hurried on, desperate to escape. Both of them mourned Bain for his heroic actions, for everything he had done for them during this nightmare. They vowed not to let his sacrifice be in vain. Sigrid pondered what Bain had told them.

'_Elisa, that's Finn and Melynda's daughter.'_ She was surprised by this. _'I had no idea she and Bain were…close.'_

She held back more tears; she hated the thought of having to deliver Bain's words to Elisa. She prayed against all odds that Bain had survived. Still hoping this, Sigrid led Tilda away, desperately seeking safety.

Finally, the girls reached a narrow pathway; ahead was another section of caves. The girls moved slowly, carefully over it. Before long Sigrid made it across; reaching the mouth of the cave. Tilda was nearly at the end when suddenly, with a sickening rumble, the part of the pathway Tilda was in gave way.

Tilda screamed as she fell down into blackness.

"No!" Sigrid screamed, leaning over the ledge, no longer caring about covering herself.

She let out a shaky horrified breath. "Tilda…"

Her sister had fallen out of sight; she was alone and had no idea if her siblings had survived.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Hobbit: Odd Love in Strange Times**

Chapter 14 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it well, read on and see what's happened.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you liked it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, well, read on and see.  
Sofasoap: Yeah, pretty intense stuff; well read on and see what happens next. No problem, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Velvet: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, I know it's dark, but don't worry, the nightmare is nearly over.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien, Peter Jackson and all associated companies.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Sigrid stared, horrified, looking down the black pit her sister had fallen down.

"No…No…" She choked out, her words whisper soft. _'First Bain, now Tilda; I can't…This isn't happening, no.'_

She straightened up slightly, clutching her clothes to cover herself again. The tears pricked her eyes and she shook her head. She pushed herself away from the ledge; still in shocked disbelief.

Suddenly she heard a shout and turned; her eyes widened in horror, it was an orc. She tried to push herself back awkwardly with her feet. The orc approached her, grinning as he raised his blade. Suddenly he stiffened and then, suddenly, fell over, an arrow in his back.

"Wh-what?" Sigrid gasped.

She looked up and a sense of relief and awkwardness overcame her as she saw her father approaching, lowering his bow. With him was Fili, Kili, Tauriel and Legolas; Fili was right next to her father, a look of great relief on his face.

She blushed, realizing that they were seeing her in her current state, if she wasn't so panicked she be trying to find some way out of the situation.

"Sigrid." Bard called out; his voice soft with disbelief.

Despite the state she was in, all the dirt and grime, Sigrid found herself being lifted to her feet, her father embracing her tightly.

"Da." She choked out; her tears falling, she was afraid for her siblings. "Bain and Tilda, they're in danger, back there, they…"

Bard stepped back, still holding her. "Take a deep breath, calm down and tell me what happened."

Sigrid nodded and explained to them what had happened to her siblings.

When she finished she was dismayed, in tears, Bard looked devastated; but then with great effort, collected himself.

"We'll find them Sigrid, don't worry." He said at last.

There was an awkward pause but finally Fili spoke. "We can't lead Sigrid into danger, I'll get her out."

Bard agreed and Fili helped Sigrid back through the caves they had come through, heading for the exit to the caves. Bard turned to the others and nodded; they couldn't use the narrow pathway, so they headed down a separate cave, leading downwards. As they walked, Legolas notched an arrow in his bow.

"We have to be very careful; there are orcs everywhere in these caves." He remarked.

The others agreed and prepared their own weapons; moving cautiously. As they continued their search, up above, Fili led Sigrid outside. She gasped, blinking rapidly in the light; her eyes taking time to adjust after so long in the dim caves.

Despite everything however, the feeling of sun felt good and calmed her; she was aware she was trembling, but she had faith in her father and those with him. She smiled gratefully at Fili; who smiled back. She felt her face heating up and prayed she wasn't blushing. She wondered just what she could say; regarding her feelings for him.

'_Does he even feel the same, I should…' _She began to think before faltering; instead she chose to wait and hope.

* * *

Meanwhile; within the depths of the caves; Tilda awoke; wincing in pain.

"Wha?" She breathed; lifting her head.

She was lying amongst some crumbled rocks; it was a large cave with two caves leading into it. She wondered what she was doing here; however, looking up and seeing the blackness, no cave roof, she remembered.

'_That's right, I fell; but I…I'm alive.' _She realized; she then remembered the danger, she could still hear the noise of the orcs. _'I need to move, I need to get out of here.'_

She tried to move, tried to stand up; but screamed as pain engulfed her.

She immediately determined the source however. "Argh, what, my…my ankle."

She must have landed badly, she'd twisted her ankle. She grit her teeth, wondering what she could do now. She could hardly move without pain now.

"Aha, found you!"

Tilda started; her fear returning rapidly as she looked up sharply and saw the orc approaching her.

"No…No!" She cried, trying and failing to back off, due to her injured ankle.

The orc grinned as he approached, raising his blade ready to strike. But he suddenly crumpled, an orc blade thrust through his skull. The orc fell dead; Tilda stared in disbelief at her saviour.

Standing there, looking breathless, terrible, covering in blood and grime, just as he had before he had separated himself from them. It was Bain; he glared at the dead orc.

"That's enough out of you." He snarled.

Tilda felt the elation building up inside her. "Bain!"

He turned to her, smiling, despite the blood, he moved over to her, clearly in pain but that didn't stop him. He knelt down next to her and embraced her.

"Tilda; what…?"

Before he could say anything else; they heard the orcs. Bain tried to pull the sword free, but it was stuck. He looked up and saw the orc pack approaching. With only one thing on his mind; he threw himself over Tilda; trying to shield her.

The orcs drew closer but then suddenly, some of them fell, dead. Bard, Kili and the Elves had arrived. Bain and Tilda watched in amazement as the four fought the orcs; they managed to kill several of them. They also ensured that no orcs escaped, so they couldn't bring the news of this to Azog.

As they had nearly killed all the orcs, the children saw the commander approaching Bard from behind. Bain tried to free the sword from the dead orcs skull; to no avail. Tilda however was able to remove the dagger from the dead orcs belt and threw it as fast and as hard as she could. The orc commander cried out as he fell dead, the dagger thrust into the back of his neck.

"Tilda." Bain gasped, surprised at her actions.

She managed a weak smile and just nodded; finally the sounds of combat faded as the last orc was killed.

"Da!" Tilda called out, Bain turned too, smiling in relief.

Bard and the others approached them quickly; also relieved.

Meanwhile, outside the cave; Sigrid managed a small smile, in spite of everything. Fili guided her over to a nearby rock and, realizing how tired she was, she sat down. He sat next to her.

"It's alright; you're safe now." He told her softly. "We'll find your brother and sister, I promise."

Sigrid nodded, blushing as she considered both her current clothing predicament and her closeness to Fili of all people. She tightened her grip on her dress.

Fili noticed this behaviour. "Sigrid, what's wrong?"

She blushed furiously. "Sorry I just…when they took us, our clothes were damaged and, if I…If I take my arms away, my dress…"

She trailed off; but Fili understood what she meant and blushed himself.

"Ah, I see, here." He said.

He removed his cloak and covered her with it; covering her from embarrassing exposure. She thanked him and they lapsed into silence again.

Until finally Fili spoke up again. "Sigrid, there's…there's something I need to say."

She turned to him, suddenly nervous. "What?"

"I…This isn't; I don't know how else to say this." He stammered, finally he just came out and said it. "Sigrid; I love you, I been having strong feelings for you. I just never realized how much it meant, until you were kidnapped by the orcs. I…I know that…"

He was worried that he maybe said too much. But to his surprise, Sigrid gasped, her face going bright red.

She finally spoke. "Oh Fili; I…You…"

He shook his head. "Of course; I know now, I love you…I'm sorry if…"

"Fili; I love you too." She admitted at last.

Fili froze for a moment and then, finally, they leaned in together and finally their lips met and they kissed deeply.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Hobbit: Odd Love in Strange Times**

Chapter 15 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Misztique: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, they've admitted their feelings now.  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, yeah, they are :)  
Sofasoap: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's sweet :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien, Peter Jackson and all associated companies.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

They could hardly deliver proper treatment to Bain and Tilda's wounds. However they did what they could; also, knowing how hungry they'd be, Legolas gave both recently recued victims some Lembas which they ate gratefully.

"Da, Sigrid…" Tilda began, worried.

Bard however reassured her. "Sigrid is safe; we found her and Fili got her out of the caves."

As there wasn't much that could be done by them for Tilda's ankle, Bard lifted her up and carried her. Bain could still walk; but staggered due to his injuries. As such Tauriel and Legolas both supported him as they began to leave the caves, Kili in the lead.

As she was still recovering from the fear and still coming to terms with the fact they had been rescued, Tilda was still frightened. As a result, any sudden unusual noises startled her. Bard had noticed this and did his best to soothe his youngest.

"It's alright Tilda; you're safe now. It's over." He said softly.

She nodded, but then looked over his shoulder miserably at Bain. "Da, what they did to Bain, it…"

Bard nodded. "I know, but don't worry he'll be fine. We're going to get you all back to Erebor, then we can get your injuries properly treated."

Tilda nodded; finally calming down. They continued onwards, finally arriving at the mouth of the caves. Bain and Tilda took some time to get used to the light, but the warmth of the sun instantly made them feel better.

Sigrid remained seated on the rock outside; Fili sitting next to her. They were both overjoyed, having finally confessed their feelings to each other, and shared their first kiss together.

'_His lips were so warm…I, I hope he liked it.' _She thought quietly. _'It; it was my first time after all.'_

She blushed at that; knowing that at least Fili had offered no complaint, so that was hopefully good. She was no longer hungry either; Fili had given her a piece of strange bread which he called Lembas. He explained it had been made by the Elves and that the small piece he gave her was sufficient for a full day. She ate it and was surprised at the feeling that overcame her; it turned out he was right.

She was still worried, but being here with Fili, she felt relaxed and content. It was then Fili gasped and she turned. Her eyes widened and finally her fears and nervousness vanished. Her father had emerged with the others and Bain and Tilda were with them, despite their injuries, very much alive. She got to her feet, Fili's cloak wrapped around her enough to cover her, yet keep her hands and arms free.

"Da!" She cried out.

Bard smiled at her and nodded; Tilda turned her head towards her sister, grinning happily. Bain also smiled as the Elves helped him over to join them. Finally, reunited and safe, they began their return to Erebor.

* * *

Back at Erebor; Elisa sat the room that she and her family were staying in. She rubbed her arms again, tugging at her sleeves, trying to keep them covered. She sighed, recalling her reasons for trying to keep her arms covered, her back was the same, but she was distracted from her thoughts.

"Elisa." Her father said; startling her.

She looked up, surprised; she hadn't heard her parents coming in. Finn had seen his daughter's discomfort and her far away expression.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "You don't look very well."

She swallowed and nodded. "Sorry father; I…I'm just worried about Bain. I mean, he was taken by orcs, so were his sisters. They, they…"

Melynda stepped over to her and embraced her daughter. "I know it's hard Elisa; but you have to be strong."

She nodded.

"I…Thank you mother. I…I have to ask, what changed your minds?" She said at last.

Her parents shared an awkward look; finally Finn spoke. "This is hard to admit Elisa, but we were wrong. After what happened to you, seeing as Bard was singled out as an enemy by the Master. We just wanted you to be safe from danger."

Melynda nodded and then added. "But, we see now, you're strong, you can handle yourself. Bain will always face danger, but we know you're both strong enough now."

She smiled and they all embraced; Elisa was relieved that her parents now offered no objection to her and Bain's relationship. As they broke apart, they heard the sounds of Bilbo rushing through Erebor. Elisa smiled as she heard what he said; Bard and the others had returned, with Bain and his sisters; they were all safe. Her parents smiled at her and she nodded before rushing out of the room, desperate to see Bain again.

The healers were soon working, Sigrid's injuries were the easiest to treat and before long she was fully healed. She stood nearby, clad in a fresh new dress watching as the healers worked on her siblings. The brand marks were permanent sadly, as were the whip scars both Bain and Tilda would bear, Bain's burns would eventually clear up however, which was some relief.

While the healers worked on Bain, nearly finished treating Tilda; the door opened. Sigrid turned and smiled when she saw it was Elisa. However her smile dropped and she gasped. Due to her rush to come and see Bain, the sleeves of Elisa's dress had slipped up, revealing several scars covering her arms.

"Elisa, what…?"

Elisa looked at her, then at her exposed arms and sighed. "My back is the same…It was one of the Master's spies. He thought I was spying on the Master and; 'interrogated' me."

Sigrid gasped horrified; but Elisa shook her head.

"Please, I just want to see Bain." She paused and added. "He…He already knows about my scars; he's the one who helped me…That's how we met."

Sigrid smiled and nodded and turned back to her siblings. Elisa hurried past her towards Bain; she froze, horrified at her beloved's injuries.

"Oh my…Bain." She whispered; tears in her eyes.

He looked up at her as he lay; face down as the healers worked on his injuries. "I'm alright."

She choked back a sob as she saw his condition, yet heard his words.

She shook her head. _'How can he say that; look at him…'_

Finally, Bain was the only one still needing healing.

The healers finished with Tilda, but wanted her to rest, especially due to give her ankle time to properly repair all damage. As such she lay on the makeshift bed, clad in a simple sleeping shift, her ruined dress finally dealt with, like Sigrid's.

Elisa sighed and; knowing she couldn't embrace Bain, despite wanting to, due to his injuries. So instead she knelt by his bed and took his hand, her tears finally falling as she smiled at him. Bard smiled as he watched this before turning and leaving, preparing himself.

His children had been rescued, but all was not well yet. Azog and his orc army was approaching; he knew what they had agreed beforehand. He just hoped it would work, especially due to the risk it would pose. But it was time now for them to make final preparations; battle was about to begin.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, the kids are safe again, but the battle approaches; next chapter it begins. Also, Elisa's little secret is revealed, her arms and back are covered in scars due to the actions of one of the Master's spies torturing her for information she didn't even have.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Hobbit: Odd Love in Strange Times**

Chapter 16 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
canonman89: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks and yeah**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien, Peter Jackson and all associated companies.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Atop the mountains to the west of the large plain between Dale and Erebor, the massive army, led by Azog, appeared. Azog smirked as he observed the apparently deserted area before him. He was certain his victory was assured; he had sent one of his war bands ahead to secure hostages to ensure an easy victory after all. He signalled his army to halt and waited as one of his scouts approached up the hill towards the army.

"_Master; there are no signs of the humans in the city._" He informed Azog.

Azog pondered this. "_They are within the mountain. Strange that the dwarves would allow this, no matter. They will not fight, not at the risk of the lives of the maggots we've taken._"

Confident in this, Azog signalled his army to wait and rode his warg down the mountain path towards Erebor. He couldn't help but smirk at the pathetic attempt of the dwarves; to fix the crumbling old fortress walls. The defences looked quite secure; but looking secure and actually being secure were two different things.

He finally stopped, comfortably out of bow range and let loose a loud bellow. This unique method of greeting soon got a reply, as Thorin appeared on the wall, and with him stood Dain, Bard, Thranduil, Legolas, Tauriel, Gandalf, Bilbo and the rest of Thorin's company of Dwarves.

Azog was surprised by this; he had of course, known the dwarves, wizard and Halfling had been travelling together. He also anticipated that they would send to the Iron Hills Dwarves for aid. But the appearance of Elves and Men at their side was a surprising factor.

But that did not blunt his confidence; he still held the only bargaining tool after all. So, despite his distaste for it, he prepared to speak to them, switching to the Common Tongue.

"Men and Elves working with Dwarves…How desperate, and useless." He snarled. "You should know by now, you cannot risk fighting."

Thorin sneered at the pale orc. "Your arrogance is boundless; it blinds you to the truth."

Azog narrowed his eyes. "We hold hostages as you recall, if you do not surrender, they will meet their ends in the most painful ways we can imagine…Then all of you will die!"

"How drool." Thranduil remarked with a raised eyebrow. "Is it a habit of orcs to comment so…graphically on matters or torture and death?"

Azog paused; something felt very wrong here. He knew the Elf King to be pompous and sarcastic; but this was more than he was expected, especially in the face of three young members of the race of Men facing gruesome deaths.

His eyes fell on the man on the wall and he knew enough was enough; he had to press his advantage now.

"You there, Dragon Slayer; it was your children we took!" He bellowed. "Do you value them so little, you would see them die, rather than surrender for a quick painless death!?"

But Bard remained unmoved.

Thorin glanced over at Bard and nodded.

"Now is the time I believe." He remarked.

Bard also nodded and turned to face Azog. "Your words are empty creature; for you have no hold over me; or any of us!"

Then, before Azog could respond, as they had planned beforehand, Sigrid emerged from her hiding place and stood on the wall. Azog froze; the hostages had been described to him by the orc who carried the report. He knew her to be one of them, yet here she was, safe and well, in the mountain.

"My siblings and I are safe; your ploy failed; orc!" Sigrid cried out to the beast below. "You shall find no surrender here, nor have you the means to enforce it!"

Azog roared with rage; slipping back into Black Speech. "_Then it shall be death all around!_"

With that he wheeled his warg around and rode back to his army, amidst the taunting cheers of the dwarves of the company. The others on the wall were less inclined towards taunting, for various reasons.

Bilbo turned to Gandalf. "So um, exactly how do we plan to fight them?"

Gandalf shook his head. "Our plan only goes so far; beyond that, we're taking a great risk. A game of chance."

Bilbo supressed a groan; he might have guessed it would come to something like this.

Azog returned to his army where they were waiting. They all tensed, fearful as they saw their leaders enraged countenance. The moment he reached them, Azog leaned over and thrust the blade attached to the stump of his left arm through the head of the scout. Wrenching the blade free he roared and cried out. "_First wave, advance, tear them down!_"

With a blast of their war horns, the first wave of orcs charged down the mountain, heading for Erebor. Destructive as they were, the orcs left Dale alone. It was known now to be empty, there was more than likely nothing of value there; besides, they could always destroy it later, after they won the battle. Those on the wall watched the approaching horde of orcs as they charged. Sigrid gasped, horrified by the sight.

"You should go Sigrid, go join the others." Bard told her; but she was frozen with fear. "Go!"

That snapped her out of it and she hurried away. Apart from Legolas and Tauriel, those on the wall then left it. In their place a large number of Elves from Thranduil's army hurried up to the wall and joined those still there. As the orcs drew closer, they took aim with their bows, arrows ready to fly. Down below, the others were all getting ready to fight.

Dain was set to join his warriors as they prepared to launch an ambush. Meanwhile, the rest joined the remaining Elves and the men of Dale, all ready to fight in the battle that was about to begin.

The orcs charged towards Erebor, their archers moving to the front to fire on those upon the wall. The Elven archers however had greater range with their bows, and better accuracy. As soon as the orcs were close enough they let loose a deadly volley of arrows. Several orcs fell, but the others continued undaunted, facing yet another volley, and another.

By this time the orcs were in range to counter attack and did so, firing their arrows at their opponents. Unfortunately for them, the walls were too high and the wind not in their favour. However, the Elves knew this luck wouldn't last. They quickly prepared to fire again, using the same pattern. They had only fired their first volley when the orcs war horn sounded twice more. The next two waves of Azog's army advanced; some of them bearing siege ladders, while the rest were armed conventionally.

The survivors of the arrow onslaught regrouped with these two waves and formed a large unit. Many of them bore shields which they raised to protect from the arrows, guarding the orc archers and siege ladders. During this time, the Elven archers prepared, waiting for their next opening, Legolas and Tauriel were no longer on the wall however.

The orcs continued to advance closer, coming dangerously close when suddenly, out of nowhere, Dain and his army appeared; launching an ambush through various hidden passages within the rocks. Taken by surprise, many of the shield bearing orcs were massacred, allowing the Elven archers to fire again; their main targets being the siege ladders and orc archers.

Watching from his position on the mountain, Azog glowered. Grudgingly he had to admit that this alliance he was facing was fairly effective. Their tactics were good and they clearly had discipline and fighting spirit.

"_We must break them, send forth the next two waves, crush them in a sea of death!" _He bellowed.

So the war horns sounded again and the next two waves of orcs advanced. From there the battle became a straight out slaughter as Thorin and company, along with Tauriel, Legolas, Thranduil and Bard led their armies out to join Dain and soon they were fighting against the vast horde of orcs.

Despite the vast difference in numbers, the defenders fighting spirit remained undaunted. They suffered a decent number of losses, but for every one they lost, the orcs lost at least ten. They faced the vast horde bravely; the Dwarven battle cries rallying their fellow dwarves and the men of Dale. The Elves discipline kept them focused and efficient.

Azog watched all this with growing rage. He needed to break through them all soon, or he'd have to wait for Blog to arrive with the reinforcements.

He gave his orders. "_Call forth the rock throwers, then send the rest of the army in, break the walls down!"_

The orcs hastened to obey, using various banners and war horns as signals. Soon the rest of the orc army had charged in, meanwhile, at the same time, several trolls appeared, each one carrying a large boulder. They had more boulders strapped to their backs and on the ground beside them. They got to work, throwing the rocks at Erebor with all their might.

When the first rock hit, the defenders were taken aback and briefly lost ground. Thorin growled.

"Those walls, protect hundreds of lives. They must not be breeched!"

Thranduil, Bard, Legolas and Dain quickly took charge of the main battle as Thorin and his company broke away, heading towards the trolls. Taken by surprise, they found the first troll easy prey. The others were ready however and they found themselves with a difficult battle on their hands.

It was pure luck that Gandalf was present, his magic aided them greatly in overpowering some of the trolls. But they still knew they were in danger. The trolls were just too strong. Kili quickly fired his bow at one, only for it to turn on him.

But before it could attack him, another arrow struck it, directly in the eye. It howled in pain and staggered, Dwalin and Bifur immediately taking advantage of this to attack it. Kili turned and saw Tauriel had also joined them.

"You should be more careful, Master Dwarf." She remarked with a grin.

He grinned back. "Your timing is impeccable as ever, My Lady!"

They quickly joined the fight again. But the remaining trolls were giving them trouble. Especially since there were orcs charging up to them. It was then an unexpected salvation arrived for them.

A deep voice growled. "Any enemy of orcs and these beasts…are friends on mine!"

They turned in time to see Beorn before he turned into his bear form and rushed at the orcs advancing on the dwarves.

Buoyed by Beorn's appearance, the dwarves and Tauriel continued to fight on, finally killing the last troll, thanks to a last minute appearance by Legolas. They had saved the walls, the battle however was still raging and, as he turned to face the mountain, Thorin knew, it wouldn't be over. Not until he had settled things with Azog.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Hobbit: Odd Love in Strange Times**

Chapter 17 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks glad you enjoyed them :)  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and the battles too.  
Sofasoap: Thanks, glad you enjoyed both chapters; yeah, the scars. Yup, the battle has begun.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Hobbitpony1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, and that little twist, well, here we go :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Mjean: Thanks :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien; Peter Jackson and all associated companies.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Thorin glared up at where he saw Azog, silhouetted against the sky. This battle wouldn't be over until Azog was dead; Thorin knew that, he knew what he had to do. He turned to observe the others. The battle was still raging, the sheer number of orcs meaning that the wave of courage which pushed on the combined armies wouldn't last much longer.

He watched as Gandalf began to return, leading his fellow dwarves away, following Beorn. The two Elves were going with him, Thorin quickly stepped forward, making sure only the two he wished to hear him could.

"Fili, Kili." They turned to face him. "Let them go back to the battle, we have other things we must do."

He gestured with his head towards the mountain where Azog was waiting.

They glanced up and then back to him. "Uncle…"

Thorin nodded. "Let's finish this, once and for all."

They did not hesitate and, while the other returned to the battle, they broke away, heading up to where Azog awaited. Unbeknownst to them however, Gandalf had confided in Bilbo about a new danger approaching.

One he planned to share with Thorin and the other leaders of the army, but was unaware of Thorin's new plan. Bilbo however saw the trio leaving and turned back; he quickly removed the ring and rushed up to where Tauriel and Legolas were making their way back to the battle.

"Wait, wait!" He cried out. "Thorin, look!"

The two elves stopped, surprised by the Hobbit's sudden appearance, it was then they spotted Thorin and his nephews.

Bilbo quickly explained. "We have to help them; they're going right into danger. Gandalf told me, there's a large army, reinforcements for Azog, they'll come up there in the mountains."

That was all the two Elves needed to hear, they quickly turned and, with Bilbo in tow, began to follow the three Dwarves.

Thorin continued up the mountain, Fili and Kili right behind him; all focusing on reaching Azog and finishing things. It was therefore a surprise to them to hear their names being called; they turned quickly, especially as Kili recognized the voice.

"Tauriel?"

The red haired Elf hurried up, accompanied by Legolas and Bilbo.

"Hold a moment." She cried.

Legolas then added. "There is more danger here than you realize."

Thorin narrowed his eyes. "Speak plainly, Elf."

It was Bilbo who answered however.

"Gandalf warned me; we need to block off the tunnels in these mountains. Azog has reinforcements coming; they'll be using the tunnels!" He exclaimed.

The three dwarves started at that; Thorin cursed and looked around.

Fili turned to his uncle. "We need to stop them, before they overwhelm us and the army below."

Tauriel then heard something and quickly turned and fired her bow, catching the orc that was sneaking up on them in the throat. It fell dead and she then spotted more orcs approaching.

"Too late!"

They quickly raised their weapons as more orcs appeared, charging towards them from the various tunnels. As they fought Legolas quickly surveyed the tunnels.

"We need to collapse the upper tunnel; that will cave in the rest of them and block them off!" He cried. "But it'll take great force to do so!"

Bilbo, who had been also been fighting, as best he could, then noticed something. He knew what he had to do. So, stepping back, he quickly pulled out the ring and slipped it on, vanishing from sight.

Fili quickly severed an orcs head before blocking at attack from another. It was then he noticed as he killed the second orc.

'_Where's Bilbo, he was right here?!'_

Before long they all became aware of Bilbo's disappearance. Thorin was the most enraged by this; until suddenly Bilbo reappeared, just as he managed to cause a rockslide. Said rockslide hit with enough force to cause the caves to collapse upon themselves; killing the orcs inside and preventing those on the other side from ever reaching the battlefield.

The remaining orcs were shocked by this sudden turn of events. This gave the others the chance they needed to finish them off as Bilbo managed to join up with them again.

Kili laughed as the last orc was slain. "Bilbo, where did you even come up with that?!"

Bilbo shook his head. "I just; saw the rocks, they were unstable I thought it might work."

"But you didn't know?" Thorin asked incredulously.

Bilbo sighed but nodded; Thorin shook his head. "Typical; well it paid off."

Tauriel however spotted something and warned them. "It's not over yet."

They all spun around and saw what she meant. For approaching them was a massive orc carrying a large two handed mace in just his left hand, his right hand holding a large two handed sword.

Thorin raised Orcrist defensively; snarling. "Bolg, Azog's spawn!"

It was then, from atop a nearby rock formation, Azog himself appeared, both orcs ready to do battle with the Dwarves, Elves and Hobbit.

Thorin edged warily, speaking quietly to the others.

"Fili, Kili, I'll need the two of you to fight Bolg; I'll deal with Azog."

Legolas remarked quietly. "I will help you; Tauriel, help the other two."

Thorin nodded. "Fine. Master Baggins, you better…"

"No, I'm staying; I'm helping you." Bilbo declared.

Thorin shook his head but offered no further argument. Azog smirked and he spoke to Bolg.

"_Crush them Bolg, break them and leave none standing._" He growled. "_But Oakenshield is mine!_"

With that Azog lunged forwards, swinging his bladed arm directly at Thorin. Thorin swiftly blocked just as Bolg charged towards Fili and Kili. Realizing there would be no time for bows, Legolas and Tauriel drew their swords.

Before long the orcs were both fighting three opponents each; yet still there was no edge for the allies against them. Before long the battles had moved to separate battlefields; the orcs splitting up and leading their opponents away from each other. Before long Thorin, Legolas and Bilbo found themselves facing Azog on a large section of frozen ground, with a sharp cliff drop towards the end.

Meanwhile, Bolg had led Fili, Kili and Tauriel to an uneven area containing ancient ruins. It was clear he planned to use the terrain to make things more difficult for them.

* * *

Back on the battlefield; Gandalf led the remaining dwarves from Thorin's company back to the main army. They were following the trail being opened by Beorn and soon they joined up with the army that was still resisting. Thranduil glared when he saw them.

"You leave to fight trolls and return with people missing, where are they?" He called as he decapitated an orc.

Gandalf shook his head. "This is growing more desperate; they have reinforcements coming. They'll be here soon and we'll be overwhelmed."

Bard started. "If they come, we won't be able to hold them back. Weren't there others with you?"

"That's what's complicating matters. It seems Thorin has led Fili and Kili up the mountain to face Azog." Gandalf warned as the army reformed quickly. "Tauriel and Legolas have followed them; they're walking right into where those reinforcements will come."

Hearing this and realizing what had happened, the dwarves were shocked and put out.

"We have to help them!" Ori cried out.

Thranduil cut down another orc. "We have no chance of getting to them. We've dealt with all these orcs, but here come more, the rest of the army…even without their reinforcement we're struggling."

It was true, the tide was turning and the alliance was finding its forces falling.

Bard grit his teeth. "We have no other choice; we can't stay out here."

Dwalin growled. "We can't abandon them!"

Gandalf however admitted Bard was right. So, with Dain and Beorn covering their retreat, they managed to get back inside. Keeping the orcs at bay long enough to seal the entrances they had used to launch their attacks. They hurried back to the main hall within Erebor, attempting to regroup and form a new plan.

* * *

Bolg lashed out with his mace, aiming at the dwarves who were nearer. They both ducked, narrowly avoiding the attack. Fili attempting to strike with his swords, aiming at Bolg's stomach. Bolg however blocked with his sword before pushing Fili back and ducked, narrowly avoiding Tauriel's arrow. He turned and advanced towards the Elf; Fili and Kili both charged the massive orc.

With a single swing, Bolg spun and struck both dwarves with his mace. Kili was slammed into a nearby pillar and crumpled to the ground. With no obstructions, Fili flew further through the air and down a collapsed staircase, out of sight. Tauriel fired again, this time striking Bolg in the back with the arrow. Bolg grunted and then turned to face her again, advancing once more.

He swung out with his sword, Tauriel leapt back, trying to avoid the blow. She was unharmed but, when she raised it again, she found her bow had been broken in half by the sword. She dropped it and drew her sword quickly, just in time to narrowly block an attack from Bolg. She did now manage it completely however and she winced as the edge of the blade cut down her cheek.

However quickly she managed to slip around his next attack and slashed at Bolg's arm, making him drop the sword. Bolg roared before suddenly seizing Tauriel by the throat and lifting her off the ground, tightening his grip.

* * *

There was a brief stand off as Thorin, Legolas and Bilbo considered their battlefield.

"Azog will try anything; be careful." Thorin warned.

Bilbo glanced down at the ice. "You think it's strong enough?"

Legolas considered quickly before replying. "If it can hold Azog, it should be strong enough."

That was all Thorin needed to hear; he charged Azog, the other two following just behind him. Azog caught Thorin's attack with his bladed arm and began to swing his mace. Seeing the danger Legolas quickly used his sword to block the mace. With a grunt Azog head-butted Thorin and swung his bladed arm at Legolas, forcing the Elf to jump back.

Azog made a noise that was probably the orc's equivalent of a snicker, as his three opponents charged in again. Azog contended with them well; but soon his temper flared when Thorin managed to land a slash directly across his chest. He roared, only just blocked a strike Legolas aimed at his head.

His next attempt to attack was cut off by Bilbo suddenly striking, slashing the orc's thigh. Azog howled and swung his mace, catching the Hobbit and sending him flying. He blocked Thorin and Legolas again but was forced to give ground as Thorin attacked viciously. Seeing what he was doing Legolas hurried over to Bilbo.

"You shouldn't have come." Legolas stated as he helped Bilbo to his feet.

Bilbo however was distracted by something else. "The others!"

Legolas turned to look, seeing Fili knocked away from the battle, Kili also being slammed into a pillar.

"I will help them, you help Thorin!" Legolas declared before rushing over the rocks attempting to reach them. Bilbo turned to face the battle still raging. His hand went to his pockets and suddenly, a plan formed in his head.

* * *

Tauriel gasped and tried to strike Bolg with her sword, but unfortunately, they were too close to a ruined pillar and the sword wedged within it.

'_No, not good.' _She cursed mentally. _'Need to hurry, need to get free, I…'_

She gagged, forced to let go of the stuck sword, her entire body jerking as Bolg tightened his grip further. Bolg smirked as he tightened his grip even further; Tauriel choked and fought desperately and futilely for air; her legs jerked as her vision began to dim.

'_Is this the end; if he tightens his grip any further, my neck will snap, I…'_

All of a sudden Bolg roared in pain as another arrow struck his back. He glared; looking over his shoulder and saw it was Kili who had shot at him. With another roar he spun and threw Tauriel right at the young dwarf. This sent them both flying into a half collapsed wall, resulting in the part of the rest of it falling on top of them.

Tauriel coughed and tried to catch her breath, Kili lifted his head enough to see Bolg approaching them again, ready to raise his mace and attack. In too much pain to take any other action, he did the only thing he could and threw himself over Tauriel, hoping to shield her from the blow. With a triumphant roar, Bolg gripped his mace with both hands and swung it down to strike them.

Yet there was no pain; Kili lifted his head and saw why. Fili had recovered and had managed to return to the battle; he had used both his blades to block Bolg's mace. With a yell of effort, Fili used his blades to break Bolg's mace, severing the long handle, the head of it dropping to the ground.

Bolg snarled and Fili slashed with his blades. Bolg dodged one but the cut across his belly. Bolg's response was to grab the fallen head of the mace and use it like a rock, throwing it at Fili. Luckily Fili saw this and ducked. Bolg however charged forwards and backhanded the young dwarf.

Fili cried out as he tumbled down the stairs again; Bolg followed after him, now holding his sword again. With Bolg distracted, Kili began to straighten up as Tauriel also began to stand; coughing and still trying to breathe properly.

"Tauriel; are you alright?" Kili asked worriedly. "You're not…?"

Tauriel shook her head. "I'm fine, sorry I just…"

It was then Legolas arrived. "I came as soon as I could!"

"Is Azog…?" Kili began but Legolas shook his head. "We have to kill Bolg and go help my uncle."

Legolas nodded and, seeing a chance, they quickly formulated a plan; Tauriel seized a bow dropped by a slain orc and they hurried to get into position.

* * *

Having heard of the carnage reigning above, Sigrid was fearful. Especially since now, she could hear things were growing worse; their army had been pushed back to within the walls and they were losing ground.

'_How much longer can we hold out? I thought we had plans; that this would work out despite being outnumbered.' _She fretted; she knew that despite everything; there was one person she was fearful for, more than anything else. _'Fili, please be safe.'_

She looked around at all the others assembled; all those who were currently unable to fight; for varying reasons. The only other people here were the injured; Sigrid bit her lip as she observed her brother and sister, both lying on beds as those with medical knowledge worked on treating them.

She instantly felt guilty, focusing her fears on Fili; when her siblings were right here in front of her. She walked over to Tilda's bedside; between them, Tilda was practically fully recovered. The healers merely wished for her to stay in bed for a while longer, to be absolutely sure.

"Sigrid?" Tilda said; noticing her sister's expression.

Sigrid did her best to smile. "It's nothing Tilda; just rest. Everything will be alright."

Tilda seemed doubtful but said nothing. Sigrid looked over at the next bed, Bain was lying face down, eyes closed. Nearly all his wounds had been treated, but those terrible whip lashes on his back were still bleeding. As such the healers worked on them while Elisa sat by the bed, practically clutching Bain's hand.

Sigrid turned her gaze back to Tilda. "How is Bain, have they said anything?"

Tilda nodded. "He'll be alright; they've nearly got the bleeding stopped. It shouldn't be much longer now."

Sigrid nodded relieved; she told herself to remain strong, for her sibling's sake, for everyone's sake. She prayed that everything would end well and they would all make it through this.

* * *

Thorin and Azog remained locked in deadly combat, near the ledge of the cliff. Azog had missed with his mace a few times, although Thorin was worried. Those missed attacks had struck the ice, he had heard the cracks; he knew that wasn't a good sign.

'_If I don't hurry…'_ He thought to himself; before his thoughts were interrupted.

Azog took the chance to suddenly kick Thorin in the stomach. Thorin grunted and fell back slightly, but quickly blocked the follow up strike. Recovering he attempting to counter Azog's attacked, but Azog suddenly swung his mace low and swept Thorin's legs out from under him. Thorin hit the ground hard; lifting himself up and quickly blocked Azog's bladed arm from piercing him.

He struggled to hold back the orc when suddenly; a very familiar stone struck Azog in the side of the head, dazing him. Azog stumbled slightly; dropping to his knees. Thorin sat up, staring in disbelief, first at Bilbo who stood watching, breathing heavily. Then at what he had thrown at Azog's head.

"The Arkenstone." He breathed.

But before anything else could happen, there was a loud cracking and suddenly, to Bilbo's horror, the part of the cliff where Azog and Thorin were collapsed.

* * *

Fili struggled back to his feet, just in time to block a strike from Bolg. Bolg was unrelenting however, Fili attempting to attack. But was forced to try and stay one step ahead, breaking off his own attacks to block. With a vicious swing Bolg managed to knock one of Fili's swords from his hand. Bolg growled viciously and kicked Fili down.

He then pinned Fili down with his foot; Fili struggled, trying to reach his other sword, just out of reach. Bolg smirked as he raised the sword to strike. Suddenly he roared in pain, dropping the sword. Two arrows had buried themselves deeply in his shoulders from behind. He turned and saw those that attacked him were the Elves.

"_Elf Scum!_" He bellowed before roaring again.

Fili immediately took advantage of Bolg's distraction; he grabbed his sword and used it to hamstring the massive orc. Bolg sank to one knee, turning slightly. It was then he found himself facing Kili, who had an arrow notched in his bow.

The dwarf fired and the arrow struck Bolg between the eyes. The orc went stiff, before finally falling backwards, off the cliff. He tumbled down, if he wasn't dead from all that, he would certainly have died, hitting the rocks multiple times on the way down. Fili got back to his feet, retrieving his weapons as the other three approached him.

"Fili!" His brother cried out.

Fili nodded. "I'm fine Ki; we need to hurry and help uncle."

They followed Fili's gaze and saw a higher cliff, what looked like a frozen river and waterfall. There Azog and Thorin were in fact hanging from the cliff they had been fighting next to.

The others nodded their agreement and began to hurry, attempting to reach them. Slowed slightly by their injuries; in addition to what she had already suffered, Tauriel also limped due to what she suffered when she hit the ruined wall. Still they pressed on, desperate to end things.

* * *

Bilbo rushed to the edge in a panic and stopped; gaping, next to where Orcrist had landed. There, hanging from the edge, was Thorin; on a small ledge, just out of reach for him, was the Arkenstone. He was attempting to grab it. However he faced another danger, Azog was using his regular arm to hold onto a lower ledge and was attempting to attack Thorin with his bladed arm.

Thorin growled, trying to reach his treasure, but at the same time, avoid Azog's blows. Finally, surprising all of them, when Azog struck again, Thorin simply grabbed the blade himself. Azog growled and tugged at the blade. Despite the cuts opening on his hand, the blood, Thorin held on. Then, with a grunt of effort he pulled sharply, the blade was wrenched from Azog's stump and flew upwards, just narrowly missing Bilbo before finally landing, some feet away on the ice.

The pain made Azog howl and also, lose his grip. Still howling the pale orc fell from the cliff. Seeing his chance Bilbo dropped to the ground and reached out, grabbing Thorin's arm, the one grasping the ledge.

"Thorin, we have to get out of here!" He called out. "I need your other hand or I can't pull you up!"

Thorin however was still reaching for the Arkenstone.

He gasped out. "I must…take it; I can't just…leave it here!"

Bilbo shook his head. "Thorin, what makes a king; a jewel; or his actions, who he is?!"

That gave Thorin pause; Bilbo, sensing his advantage spoke again.

"Let it go."

Thorin, with supreme effort, tore his gaze from the Arkenstone and, with Bilbo's help, managed to pull himself up from the cliff.

But they could not rest, for at that moment, they heard more cracking and Thorin realized what was happening.

"Hurry!"

With that he and Bilbo ran as fast as they could; as more of the cliff collapsed. Luckily they just made it to safety. There they finally pulled themselves back to their feet and fought for breath.

"Thorin!"

They turned to see the other four rushing up to them. Thorin smiled lightly; glad to see they had survived.

"It is over, Azog is dead." He told them breathlessly.

Fili grinned. "As is Bolg."

Thorin nodded and picked up all that remained of Azog, the blade from his arm.

"This will serve as a trophy, in place of his head." Thorin decided. "We…we should leave here; there is nothing left. Let us go and show this, if anything will break those orcs, this will."

It was then Bilbo noticed something. "Look, the eagles are coming!"

They saw this was indeed true. Taking this as a sign, they began to hurry back to the main battlefield.

* * *

Down below, despite being in agony, Azog lifted his head, groaning. It was then he saw something right in front of him. He grinned and picked up the Arkenstone.

'_Oakenshield's treasure; I can still…'_

His thoughts were cut off as he felt something. He looked up, just in time to see the falling cliff sections, before they landed, crushing him and burying him and the Arkenstone. The pale orc was finally dead.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Hobbit: Odd Love in Strange Times**

Chapter 18 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
canonman89: Glad you enjoyed it :)  
Hobbitpony1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, especially Fili's fight and of course, Azog's burial :)  
Sofasoap: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, oh really, nice :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien, Peter Jackson and all associated companies.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

The battle was over; the arrival of the eagles, as well as Thorin showing up with Azog's bladed arm, broke the orcs spirit. From there they fled in a panic, pursued by the eagles and Beorn. Those that remained soon got to work, ensuring the dead were treated with respect, each one being prepared for their race's burial customs.

The wounded were taken inside for treatment, amongst them Ori who had received a rather deep gasp to his head. With their wounds fully treated and their recovery ensured, Bain and Tilda left the infirmary. Bain looked to his sister, worried.

"Are you sure you're alright Tilda?" He asked, concerned.

Tilda smiled at him and nodded. "Yes Bain, I'm fine, my ankle doesn't hurt anymore."

Bain smiled back. "Good, that's good to hear. Well, looks like things are going to start getting better now."

Tilda agreed before seeming to spot something over Bain's shoulder. She gave a mischievous smirk, confusing Bain.

All she said however was. "I'm going to go see Da."

With that she hurried away; leaving Bain even more confused. He turned and found what Tilda had seen. He blushed as he saw Elisa approaching him. She was staring, wide-eyed at him, fear was apparent in her eyes, she was trembling slightly.

Bain recalled the harrowing discovery of her scars, he had been barely conscious, but he still heard her confession. She knew that too.

"Bain…" She gasped.

He smiled lightly. "I told you, I'm fine."

She nodded. "I know, but seeing it…I just, I mean, what with my, we…"

Bain shook his head; she was doubting herself, his love for her, due to her scars; her imperfections. He smiled wider and held out his arms.

"Come here." He said softly.

Relief flooding her she did so and they embraced tightly, losing themselves in their kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in Erebor, having had their injuries treated; those who had fought Azog and Bolg had gone their separate ways. While there was mourning for the dead, there was also plans for a celebration, for their victory.

The prospect of a party, with food and all had attracted Bilbo like a moth to a flame. He immediately went to try and help preparations. While Legolas went to join the other Elves, Thorin cited important business and left. Seeing the looks between Kili and Tauriel, Fili politely excused himself and left.

He knew Kili wasn't happy, particularly due to Tauriel's recklessness in the battle. The danger she had put herself in. Still even the knowledge of that impending argument couldn't shatter his joy. The battle was over, their hated enemies dead, there was a chance for peace. It was then he heard something that brought even more joy to him.

"Fili!"

He turned and grinned as Sigrid came rushing towards him. He was relieved to see she looked so much better now. She knew it was over too and all the worries and cares had, for the time being at least, left her. He hurried to meet her halfway and, immediately, they embraced. It was only then he noticed that there were tears in Sigrid's eyes.

"Sigrid…"

She finally choked out. "You're alive, it…it's over, I feared…I feared the worst and…"

Fili shook his head. "Don't worry, I'm here, I'm alright, we all are."

She nodded, grateful for his reassurance. He smiled and gently guided her down the hallway. As they walked they came across another sight; which made Fili grin. Sigrid spluttered, blushing furiously.

Right in front of them, was Bain and Elisa, locked in a tight embrace, their foreheads pressed together, gazing into each other's eyes, lovingly. Sigrid muttered some excuse and left, Fili also left, granting the young couple some privacy.

* * *

The celebrations were ready to begin; already things had been prepared and those within the grand hall set aside for this occasion were eager to start. Three people however, were not even thinking about the celebrations, they had their minds on other matters.

Those three were Bard, Thorin and Thranduil. They had assembled in Erebor's throne room ready to discuss some notable developments they had noticed recently.

"We must discuss this at once." Thranduil remarked. "This is quite a…unusual situation after all."

Having received his precious gems, as promised, Thranduil was in a more cheerful mood, or at least, as close to cheerful as he could be.

Bard nodded in agreement. "Yes, it's a…tricky state of affairs, that's for sure."

Thorin sighed. "Agreed."

"So, how shall we go about this?" Thranduil remarked rhetorically.

Thorin paced before the throne, his brows furrowed.

"The core of this issue is the people involved." He remarked at last.

This prompted Thranduil to reply; rather casually. "Obviously."

The issue they were discussing was the feelings they had noticed between Sigrid and Fili and Kili and Tauriel. They had seen the happiness of both couples and the clear love between them. However as usual, issues such as their roles in society muddied the waters. They had decided to talk and see what was to be done, what their final decisions would be, regarding the relationships.

After a long silence, Thorin spoke up.

"There are different issues affecting these two couples." He paused and then elaborating. "Fili and Sigrid's relationship is of course affected by royal protocol. As my heir Fili would normally be expected to marry into a good Dwarven family. I'm sure that Sigrid would normally be expected to marry well to; with a nobleman."

Bard nodded. "Yes, those would be the normal circumstances. But still; I have no qualms about her and Fili. Truth be told, my line is secure, Bain will easily be able to see to that."

Thranduil arched an eyebrow. "Oh, your son and that…girl he is with; a blacksmith's daughter?"

"Like so many from Lake-Town, a simple person, descended from a noble lineage in Dale. I can easily restore her family's nobility." Bard replied sharply.

Thranduil smiled at that and Bard had a feeling that he had just passed some kind of test.

"I have no children of my own, my line is not secure." Thorin remarked. "At least, not in the normal sense. If I were to allow both these relationships…"

Thorin trailed off, they all knew that if Fili and Kili were able to remain with Sigrid and Tauriel, it would complicate things in regards to either of them succeeding Thorin as King under the Mountain. Yet Thorin's smile suggested he had a solution.

"…Yet I can easily make Dain my successor, he has also already married and has a child of his own, his side of the family is secure, ensuring our lineage continues."

Bard smiled, Thorin's reasoning made sense; that just left the issues of how to openly accept the relationships.

It was Thranduil who came up with the solution.

"There has been much animosity involved between us all for too long." He paused as if considering his words. "I say we let them go ahead, rather than simply love affairs, have them…betrothed, married. Let it be seen as a means to achieve an alliance between the three of us."

After much discussion regarding that idea, the decision was finally made and they all agreed; with their decision made, they left the throne room, heading to join the celebrations.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Hobbit: Odd Love in Strange Times**

Chapter 19 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it's sweet :)  
canonman89: Thanks :)  
Sofasoap: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks and yeah :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien, Peter Jackson and all associated companies.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Unaware of the diplomatic discussions that had been taking place, the celebrations in Erebor were well underway. Amongst those celebrating, many of the heroes of the battle and those that helped Thorin and his company on their journey were also enjoying themselves. Amongst all this, Kili, mug of ale in hand, found Tauriel. She smiled when she saw him, noting his expression.

"Tauriel." He greeted her, grinning.

She smiled back, raising an eyebrow. "Kili, enjoying the celebrations I see."

He laughed at that; taking a drink. "Yes; I believe I am."

She also laughed; then there was a brief pause before he suddenly became serious.

"There is however, something I need to talk to you about." He said solemnly.

"Oh?" She was surprised by this.

He shook his head. "What you did on the mountain, when we fought…It was impressive, but far too reckless."

Tauriel started. "Reckless?"

Kili nodded. "Yes; you could've been killed, you let your guard down and that gave Bolg the opening he needed."

Tauriel grimaced at that, aware Kili could still see the red marks on her throat where the massive orc's hand had closed around it.

"He could've done anything, snapped your neck, choked you to death, threw you off the mountain…"

Tauriel tried to speak, but Kili continued.

"You shouldn't put yourself at risk like that; consider carefully before…"

She cut him off, smiling gently. "I'm sorry, truly…but you shouldn't worry so much."

He shook his head but then she caught his chin and guided him to look at her.

"Trust me." She said at last before kissing him.

* * *

Elsewhere amongst the celebrations, another of the couples, affected by the talks that had been happening, without their knowledge, met. Sigrid was standing by one of the tables, yet she seemed distant. Her eyes weren't really seeing what was in front of her, her mind elsewhere.

That was why she didn't notice Fili approaching her until he said her name. She started and turned to him; smiling, yet also breathless.

"Fili…you startled me." She gasped.

Fili bowed his head slightly. "My apologies."

Sigrid sighed and shook her head. "Don't worry, it's fine. I'm glad you're here."

"Oh, really." Fili asked, with a grin.

She laughed and nodded. "Of course."

They both embraced; Fili noticed the tension in Sigrid's body, when they parted he saw the hard set of her shoulders and knew something was bothering her. He thought about how best to broach the subject, gently.

"Sigrid." He said at last, unable to think of a way and knowing he'd just have to say it. "What's wrong, you seem tense?"

She let out a soft sigh and then explained. "I'm worried Fili, about what will happen to us."

He nodded slowly, he understood her fears, shared them even. But still he felt the need to reassure her.

So he smiled kindly and told her. "I understand your concerns, but I promise, I'll always hold you in my heart Sigrid."

"I…Thank you." She said in reply, smiling.

With that they kissed, their cares evaporating, at least for a while.

* * *

It was late at night; the celebrations had ended and everybody was in the various rooms they had chosen to sleep in. Yet something, some strange feeling prompted Bain to wake up. He soon found the reason when he saw Elisa standing by his bed. He smiled, although he noted she looked nervous.

Seeing him awake she began to speak. "Bain I…"

He sat up; noting she was clad in just her sleeping shift, likewise he was in just his nightshirt.

"Elisa?"

She bit her lip and replied. "I'm sorry, I just…I wanted to see you."

"It's alright, I understand." He told her. "But don't worry, I'm perfectly safe, I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled at that, before looking nervous again. "Did you mean it Bain; you really aren't…put off by my scars."

He nodded. "Of course I'm not, they're part of you, and I love you, no matter what. Besides, I think I can safely say, I'm the same now."

Elisa bit back a laugh at that; he was right, the whip scars on his back, like the scars she bore on her arms and back, were permanent, part of him.

"Can…Can I stay with you tonight?" She asked hesitantly.

Bain agreed and soon they were both lying in the bed, holding each other. They gently kissed and, soothed by each other's presence, drifted off to sleep. Unbeknownst to them, they were seen, by none other than Bard.

Bard smiled when he saw them however and was satisfied they were happy. He left, leaving them in peace.

* * *

Later, the calm of the night was broken for Tilda, as she jerked awake with a cry. She had been suffering from terrible nightmares about her and her sibling's captivity with the orcs. She looked around wildly and finally remember where she was, that she was safe.

'_It, it was a nightmare, there's no orcs, I'm safe.' _She told herself. _'Bain, Sigrid, are they, they must be…'_

Still wanting to make sure, she had to see with her own eyes. So she got out of bed and left the room, going searching for her siblings. She found Sigrid first, sleeping peacefully in her room, perfectly alright. Smiling, relieved she chose not to wake her and left, going looking for Bain. She arrived at his room and quietly eased the door open.

She glanced inside and froze, her face going beet red.

'_Oh my…' _She thought, surprised.

She suddenly felt like an intruder, seeing Bain and Elisa lying in bed together. Holding each other tightly, clearly relying on each other for comfort. Still she couldn't help but smile, both at the fact Bain was safe and how cute the young couple looked.

She discreetly closed the door and returned to her room, much calmer now. Everything was alright, they were all now safe.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, just the epilogue to go, read and review please.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Hobbit: Odd Love in Strange Times**

Final chapter of my Hobbit story, just a short epilogue to finish; tie up some loose ends. Enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it sure is, thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Sofasoap: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's really sweet :)  
****Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, yeah, they are :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien, Peter Jackson and all associated companies.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Sigrid smiled to herself as she sat in the carriage. The carriage was taking her from her home in Dale, to the neighbouring Dwarven Kingdom of Erebor. Following months of work, things were beginning to improve for both Kingdoms, the rebuilding advancing rapidly and life was getting back to normal.

Sigrid could hardly contain her joy, being the princess of Dale; she expected she would have to marry for political reasons. In a way, she was doing just that, but there was a key difference too.

She was on her way to meet her betrothed who just happened to be the very man she loved dearly; Prince Fili of Erebor. The fact she was getting to marry the Dwarven prince she had fallen in love with surprised her and filled her with joy.

She wasn't actually going to Erebor for her wedding yet, although this year seemed to be a popular one for weddings. She was in fact going to Erebor to attend the wedding of Fili's brother Kili and his Elven love Tauriel.

Her wedding to Fili was set for a few months from now and then, a few months after that, Bain and Elisa were due to be married too. After so long in hardship, including her and her sibling's horrific torture at the hands of orcs and the legendary Battle of the Five Armies; they had all finally found happiness and love.

The carriage finally stopped and she disembarked, smiling widely. She thanked the drive and made her way into Erebor, through the now open main gates. Just inside, Fili was waiting for her, grinning.

"Fili; I've missed you." She said softly as they embraced and kissed.

Fili pulled back and replied, just as tenderly. "I've missed you too."

Sigrid smiled and together they headed into the underground Dwarven Kingdom; both happy and in love and looking forward to the future that was to come.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
